The Summer Romance
by JustCallMeJay
Summary: Jace was falling for Clary, and he didnt even know, will he push her in to the arms of another? He has a secret, but so does she, will they tell? Lots of happy, maybe sad as well :  J&C POV. A/H
1. First Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys, so please rate and review, if you guys like it I will continue, if not, I probably will anyway.**

**Please be nice it's my first FANFIC**

In the midst of a summer fling was when Jace realized that this was no ordinary fling, but that he felt something deeper, something more resembling love than anything else.

He didn't mean it, and he didn't want to hurt the girl, but in fear of losing her anyway he pushed her away. It was not when he pushed her away, when he blatantly ignored her did she ever give up, for what he didn't know was that in her heart she was feeling a love for him too.

In the months of summer they grew close, and when school rolled around Jace expected to go back to his old ways. But along the course that didn't happen, their fling turned into a relationship and Jace wasn't prepared for that, he wasn't prepared for so much feeling.

He knew the girl, had seen her before. But she had never shown as an interest to him, she hung out with a nerdy rat looking boy, and some other chick that had braids for her hair.

When they were paired together Jace wanted nothing more than to get away, it was hard to make small talk with someone that has no interest in you and you none in them.

The second time they were paired together, his mothers doing, he found himself irresistibly drawn to her. Find excuses to touch her or rub against her, to get close enough to smell the grapefruit and jojoba smell of her hair.

Jace knew no one could resist him, and that was part of his cocky attitude, but with her, she resisted, didn't give in when he made tries at her, she even flat out rejected her when he offered to take her to dinner, insisting that she didn't know him.

It began when he had to help out at his mother art gallery, the girl, the object of his obsession, was interning there, Jaces mother had called him in to help with the invitations to the new exhibit, and turns out she was helping too.

_FLASH BACK._

Jace was lounging on the couch at home, watching T.V. on the huge plasma when his mother called, he jumped over the back of the black leather couch, picking the cordless phone the cradle that held it.

'Hello?' He asked.

'Jace, I'm glad your home. I need you to come to the gallery, I have a swamp load of invitations that my intern isn't going to get finished on time,' she stated. Damn, he thought, he really couldn't be bothered with going anywhere.

'And what do I get out of it?' his voice showing his clear detest of having to go out.

'The satisfaction of helping you dear old mother,' Jace mulled over it for a second, opened his mouth to respond when his mother said, 'Jace I wasn't really asking, get your butt down here.' And with that she hung up.

Jace stared down at his body he didn't think his mother would appreciate if he showed up in just a pair of track pants. He jogged up the steps, made his way down the hall and into his bedroom, second door on the right, really the only bedroom with a view of the street. His room was bear, except for his bed a few books and a few essentials in his bathroom. He pulled on a black t-shirt that tight that if it was any smaller he would probably die from loss of blood, but it showed off his muscles good, switching his track pants for jean, sliding his phone and keys in to his pocket and setting off the way he had came.

Grabbing his black leather jacket and locking the front door he set off in an east direction, his mothers gallery wasn't that far away but it was still a half hour walk.

When he arrived at the three story mostly glass made structure, holding the door for a few bustling clients, he gave a flirtatious smile and walked inside greeting Rita the receptionist, she wasn't ugly, just a little old, middle thirties with obviously bleached white hair, she usually wore bright colours with a lot of rings and necklaces that Jace didn't find all that attractive, but he still gave her his women eating smile and made his way up the iron spiraling stairs to the second floor where his mother office would be over the back behind all the art works.

'Mother, I have arrived,' he made his entrance into her office with a sweeping bow.

'Good now, on the third floor in the spare of is where she is folding the invitations, I would like it if you would be civil and help her,' Celine, his mother, didn't even look up from whatever she was searching for in the mess of paper work on her desk.

He retreated as quickly as he'd entered and once again took the iron stairs, two at a time, to the spare office on the third floor full of master pieces.

Approaching his mother's intern he found her sitting in the middle of the near empty office, the walls a cream lace wall paper, with the west facing wall a wall of glass and the sun starting the setting process. She sat cross legged a pile of invitations in front of her, she wore a tailored black blazer with the sleeve pushed to her elbows, a silk emerald button down blouse, with black skinny jeans, army boots that sat behind her, he gasped at the flaming mess of red curls billowing down to her waist.

He leant against the door way and coughed, she squealed and looked up scrambling to her feet, her eyes matching the colour of her blouse.

'Hi, I'm Jace,' He extended his hand; she shook it sending tingles up his arm. She was slender, skinny legs that looked like they would break like a twig, a fragile frame. Funny, he'd never noticed thing like that about girls before, 'My mother sent me to help you?'

'Oh, well we are putting invitations for next Saturdays exhibit in to their envelopes,' She stared at him for a second before realizing she'd for got something, 'Oh, I'm Clary by the way.'

_Clary_, he would never forget that name.


	2. Any Excuse

**A/N: So… I had nothing to do tonight and I decided to write chapter 2….. So hear it is…**

**Oh, and if you didn't already guess it is all human :3**

Clary, her name. Jace would never forget. She was beautiful, and she didn't even seem notice.

'So, invitations?' He asked casually

'Uh, y-yeah,' she stuttered looking into Jaces eyes, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

He kicked off his tennis shoes, thankful his feet didn't smell, and sat down cross legged in front of her and began fixing together the letter and envelope. He snuck glances at her, when he knew she wasn't looking, and he bet she was doing the same.

When they were almost finished he looked up and caught her staring at him, 'Would you like a picture? I'm not famous but I don't mind you putting it on your wall…' He chuckled.

'No, I'm alright, my wall is filled with artwork but I can you get you on to a therapist and I'm sure he can help you with your arrogance problem,' she stood slipping on her back lace up army boots. She then crouched and shuffled the filled envelopes into a basket which she then proceeded to walk out the door, Jace was up in a flash blocking her from leaving, she looked up at him with her big green eyes and in that moment he thought he could just scoop her up in his arms and never let go, but he didn't do that, he stood smirking down at her.

'Can I, um, leave? Please?' she asked innocently.

'Why? Most girls faint in the presence of my beauty,' he waved a hand at himself like he was showing off a new perfume bottle on an ad for television.

'Yeah well I'm not most girls am I?' she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look of something like angry, but a hint of something like amusement flashed behind her eyes.

He leant forward; face just a few centimeters from hers, eyes looking directly into hers, a blush swept over her cheeks, she was shorter than him by a head at least.

'Make me.' He said defiantly.

A rush of confusion flashed over her face before she realized he answered her unasked question, before he could reacted she kick him in the shin which made him stagger, leaving a big enough opening to get through, she ran a little bit before turning back over her shoulder, 'Thanks for the help by the way,' she said gleefully lifting the box of invitations, damn, what was with him? He had wanted to kiss her and he didn't know her from a bar of soap.

He watched the flaming red hair vanish down the stairs, did he hint a smile on those pink lips of hers?

The second time Jace met Clary was again from his mother. He wasn't at home alone this time, this time he was with friends.

'By the Angel I swear those are the cutest shoes!'Isabelle squealed, running to the shop and all but forcing herself upon the window. Jace laughed as he watched Alec and Magnus stroll over, hand in hand, and fawn over the shoes as well.

'I like those better,' Magnus pointed to a pair of thick soled shoes, sparkles and glitter covering every inch. Jace nearly doubled over in laughter, but the glare he got from Magnus and Alec reduced him to shaking in silent laughter and coughing to cover it up.

'Guys, and Isabelle, I'm hungry, so can we head to Taki's already?' Jace pleaded. Almost begged.

They sighed and continued walking, but even Taki's at this moment couldn't take his mind off Clary, and he had only met her once. In the busy streets of Manhattan, and even as the prettiest of girls his age passed he couldn't let her go.

His phone buzzed from his pocket and he registered the ID as his mother, she probably needed help at the gallery, and that would mean seeing Clary again.

He waited for it to ring a few more times before he answered in an uncaring voice, when he was really excited, 'Jace speaking,' he greeted.

'Would you be able to help out again? Thanks.' She hung up before he could even say something.

'Love you too,' he muttered in to the phone before shutting it and telling the others something incoherent about his mothers' gallery.

'Jace, you look a little excited? For going to your mothers gallery, is there something you're not telling us?' Alec examined him.

'There is isn't there?' Isabelle gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

He scuffed the toes of his shoes on the dirty side walk before looking up to three set of eyes boring in to him, 'Maybe…' he trailed off, was he blushing? Damn it, he cursed to himself.

'There is!' They all squealed together.

'Yes, now by the Angel if you all don't shut up and we get together you will never meet her,' he demanded.

'At least tell us her name?' Isabelle pleaded.

'Clary, her name is Clary.' And with that he rushed off in to the bustle of New York.

He arrived to the glass building, knowing what to expect this time, only when he did get in, he saw something he didn't expect to see at all.

It was him, and not a mirror. A painting of him, a spot light on him, background painted black, his tousled golden hair, piercing golden eyes, skin a golden honey colour, shirtless with a few scars, exactly where he had scars, wearing only a pair of jeans, but the big part, huge golden wings extending out of where his shoulder blades would be of you looked from the back, this painting was perched upon the gold feature wall, not only in paint colours, but it was the only painting in the room, and usually the best are put there, the gold paint matched with his golden looks.

Jumping and spinning around to find his mother watching, 'What's this?' he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

'I don't know? You tell me.' She almost the hint of a smug smile on her lips, she flattened her grey pencil skirt, straightened her matching grey blazer, pulling a little at her cream blouse as her black stilettos clip-clopped on the floor as they both turned back to the painting.

'Well, who painted it?' As far as he knew no one here had any kind of obsession with him.

'Clary Fray,' she answered simply, the smile appearing on her face as if she knew something he didn't.

He looked up from the floor to re-examine the painting, noticing he had more muscle than it portrayed, but it isn't as if she had seen in naked or anything.

As if on cue the devil herself flew down the stairs almost bowling Jace and his mother over before he could catch her.

She look up breathless, took a step back and straightened up her clothing, today she was clad in shiny leather looking leggings paired with a billowing blouse that stopped just after her butt, it had a collar and no sleeves, a pencil thin rope looking thing tied loosely around her waist, making her look curvaceous, matched with black high heeled ankle boots and her red hair hanging in the obviously usual mess of curls.

'Sorry,' she apologized to both of us, suddenly looking down at his clothes Jace suddenly thought of the better outfits he could have worn, but he supposed that a plain white t-shirt jeans and leather jacket were alright, even if it was basically what he was wearing yesterday.

'Now Jace, would you be able to help Clary? She has to deliver the invitations by hand, and I don't want her out in the city alone after dark, you know how dangerous it can be.' And he did, the images of the black figure quickly descending on his father emerged from his memory, he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

'Sure I can do that,' he said with a wink at Clary, she spun around again and went behind the desk to pull out the invitation basket we had filled yesterday, this was going to be a long after noon.

'Thank you Jace, seeing as your helping, you can carry these,' she said dumping the box in my arms with a vicious smile of her own.

Jace smiled to himself and set off after as she walked east twisting the first invitation in her hands, golden sun shining on her back.

'Where to first?' he asked curiously.

'July Ryan, an artist, she has her own gallery just a little bit down. He continued to ask as she reached for invitations just after they finished delivering each, he could almost recite what she said, something like, 'Hi I'm Clary, Celine Herondale has personally invited you to her new opening exhibition a week from this Saturday.' All the while a huge smile plastered on her face.

'Last one.' Jace announced. Pulling it out and flipping it over, he hid his surprise, _his mother must have put this at the bottom without her knowing_, he thought as he gave it to her and she gasped in surprise.

She jumped up and down a little in joy and reached for Jace, hugging him around the neck, while he wrapped his free arm around her small waist. His body was rigid with the electrical sparks she sent though him, did she feel it to?

He knew when she realized what she had done when she went from bouncing in his arm to completely still. They detached from each other and Jace scratched the back his head, an awkward silence settling over both of them.

'I'll. Uh, walk you back, my mother is probably waiting for me anyway.' He said, still a little awkward, stuttering, that was a new one for him; usually he was as cool as ice.

'Yeah, sure,' She shivered and rubbed her arms, cold. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her, she looked a little confused but slid her arms in anyway, he watched as she took in a deep breath. It looked ridiculous on but she didn't really seem to care, 'Won't you get cold?' she questioned as they passed building after building, and car after car zoomed by.

'Nah, I'm tough.' He flexed his bicep, which actually bulged and she giggled.

They walked in silence for a while and he watched her in a sideways glance every so often.

When they arrived back at the gallery she walked to the coat room and grabbed her bag, shrugged of his leather jacket and handed it back before grabbing out her own black coat that was the same length as her blouse.

'Hey, so listen, if you're not doing anything do you want to come over for dinner or something?' Jace asked kind of nervously, of all of the girls he'd asked out on dates none of them involve going back to his own house.

He watched Clary stare out the window for a bit before she turned back apologetically, 'Sorry I already have plans, maybe some other time?' She glanced down at her shoes, how could her feet not be sore? He wondered, before she looked back into his eyes, ' Thank you by the way, a sincere thank you.' She turned on her heel and walked out in to the night, were he watched her walk to the other side other side of the front and lean back against the window.

He walked out after a few more seconds, 'You're ditching me for standing in the street?' He asked incredulously.

'No. Actually I'm wai-' before she could finish a van pulled up and the driver jumped out and ran around before scooping her up in a death grip hug, setting her down again and kissing her on the cheek.

'Hey Clary!' The driver exclaimed.

'Actually I was waiting for my friend, Simon.' She continued. Jace narrowed his eyes a little, feeling something he had never felt before, jealousy.

'Oh, well then, have fun.' He turned and walked the opposite direction of his house, he really didn't feel like walking past the two.

When he arrived home his mother was cooking, his fathers favourite, it upset him every time, and her too. Because every time she cooked it he would hear her at night, crying in her room.

His father had died 3 years ago, and every day it took a toll on him.

He looked his mother in the eye, 'Did you set this up or something?' he asked casually, taking seat on a stool across from her.

'I saw they way you stared at her when you went to help her with the invitations, the look on your face when you saw it was her that painted that painting,' his mother explained.

'Yeah, well I think she has a boyfriend.' Jace sighed and heaved himself up to his bedroom to take a long shower.

It helped, a little; he still couldn't help but think of her, what was she doing right now? Was she thinking of him? Did she even have feelings for him?

When his mother called dinner he shuffled back down stairs, scoffed his food, not at all hungry, shuffled back to his room and fell into a dreamless sleep, almost, he remembered piercing green eyes staring back at him, and fiery red hair that could have set the world on fire.

His mother woke him at eight o'clock the next morning.

'Jace, I'm leaving in forty five minutes, if you want to come I know Clary is going to be there,' that got his attention, but without letting his mother know he didn't let himself bolt upright, he grunted and slowly climbed out of bed.

Showered in ten minutes and picked an outfit he deemed acceptable. Plain grey V-neck t-shirt, black hoodie, and the loosest pair of skinny jeans he owned, and he had only bought them because Alec and Magnus had stolen the cash and brought them. He had thought about burning them, but they came in handy in situations like this, because chick claimed they made him look irresistible.

He didn't eat anything for breakfast and jogged to the car where his mother awaited.

'Jace, you know it's not healthy to skip breakfast,' his mother scolded once she found out he hadn't eaten anything.

'It's a bit late now isn't it,' he muttered.

He didn't know what he was going to do today, but what he knew is he wanted to see Clary again, hoping she felt the same way.

When they walked into the lobby, he supposed that's what they would call it, or reception, Clary was waiting, pacing around the room. Today she was dressed in extremely tight skinny jeans with rips, black of course, shiny black high heels with a single strap buckling at the side, a simple deep blue, somewhere close to a sapphire blue, and a cropped black cotton cardigan with three quarter sleeves. Stunning.

Celine, his mother appeared at her side as her stared, 'Clary? Would you be a doll and run and grab me a coffee for my ten o'clock meeting, Jace will go with you.' Clary blinked and realized Jace standing behind his mother.

'Of course,' she smiled. She looked at the thin gold watch on her right wrist and nodded to herself, picking up her wallet and walking to him with the grace of a panther hunting, 'Well come on, let's go then.' She almost looked nervous? But why… he wondered.

They walked and made small talk, but when they made it to the coffee line he decided to ask what he had been holding in, 'Is Simon your boyfriend?' it just slipped from his mouth.

'Oh hell no, we have been friends since we were like two! It would just be awkward if anything happened between us. Why?'

She turned to look at him, 'Just wondering,' he said casually. When the server yelled 'NEXT!' and Clary and Jace walked up Jace whispered in her ear, 'Get something for yourself as well,' watching a shiver go down her spine, she ordered his mothers coffee, double shot, black, and a hot chocolate for herself, she then nodded to him and he ordered a coffee as well.

'That'll be 12.95.' He had a monotone voice and he looked just super excited about working where he was.

Before Clary could scramble to get the money from her purse Jace put fifteen dollars in to the man's hand, 'Keep the change he muttered before pulling Clary away.

'What did you do that for?' she asked her voice almost cracking before he realized their proximity, so he wasn't the only one.

'It was my mother's money anyway,' he waved her away and they waited for their coffees.

Jace and Clary drank theirs while walking back and handed Celine hers right on quarter to ten.

Jaces mother told Clary she had no work till after her meeting, and that could be a couple of hours so she was free to do whatever. Jace walked to the spare office and lay down on the couch, arm over his head. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke it was half an hour later and Clary was sitting cross legged on the floor sketching pad in hand facing the view of Manhattan. He rubbed his eyes of sleep.

'Good morning sunshine,' she greets him, false enthusiasm in her voice.

He studied the molding between the wall and roof which was engraved with a floral type pattern.

'What are you doing in here?' he asked skeptically.

'Well, you see, I should be asking you that,' she sketched something more, not really seeming to concentrate, 'since this is kind of like my office,' he noticed again she had kicked off her shoes.

'Oh, sorry then,' he got up and shook out his lazy limbs before walking to her and sitting down next to her. When he got close she flipped the sketch over to a blank page, 'You know I wouldn't judge right? I mean I saw your painting and that was…' he trailed off running a hand through his hair.

'I know,' her voice sounded small and tired, 'but it's kind of like a diary to me.' She flipped it shut and cradled it to her chest. Before she could reacted he plucked it from her hands, and turned to the first page, a picture of a house, some woman she didn't know, and I man by her side, a room, and a picture of Jace, all in great detail, even down to scars.

'How did you…?'

'I don't know, sometimes I see things, like not psychic,'

Jace lifted part of his shirt to reveal one of the scars on her drawings and she gasped, her hand reached out and traced it lightly, sending shiver though his body.

'Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels that,' his voice was husky.

'I know what you mean,' she replied, almost to quiet for him to catch.

'Clary,' she looked in to his eyes, 'please have dinner with me?' she watched him for a moment before nodding. He pulled her up and hugged her arms easily finding their way around her waist, he kissed her on the forehead, 'I have to go, but I expect to see you on my door step at five in Saturday night,' he held her hand for a second longer before disappearing out of the room with a smile gracing his lips.


	3. Looking Breathless

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Really made my day :3 HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

**Oh, and im on school holidays so I will probably do a chapter or maybe two a day? If im not busy. AGAIN THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

Previously;

'_Clary,' she looked in to his eyes, 'please have dinner with me?' she watched him for a moment before nodding. He pulled her up and hugged her arms easily finding their way around her waist, he kissed her on the forehead, 'I have to go, but I expect to see you on my door step at five in Saturday night,' he held her hand for a second longer before disappearing out of the room with a smile gracing his lips._

CHAPTER 3 – Looking Breathless

It was Friday. Jace had Clary coming over on Saturday; he would have to wait two days to see her again. Nothing could keep his mind off her, not even when he went to the gym. Jace thought about the look on her face after he asked her out, did she look please? Was that a glimpse of happiness in her eyes?

And to say he wasn't jealous of Simon would have been an understatement of the year; he could hug her, touch, kiss her on the cheek and not even have to worry.

But what got to Jace most was why? Why was he feeling this jealous? Why did he take notice of what she wore? The way her hair looked less frizzy then yesterday so she must have washed it of something. Why couldn't he be his usual cocky self, pick her up, and dump her the next week or something, _because she deserves better than that and you know it,_ a voice in the back of his mind screamed in rage, and he knew it was true.

He shouldn't even be trying to be with her, she was too good for him. But as he lay in his bed on the early Friday morning he couldn't help but imagine the way her emerald eyes would light up when he kissed her, or the feeling if her being in his eyes. Jace knew what he wanted, someone he could have fun with for the summer, and that was her.

His alarm clock sounded and he knew he should probably get up, it was ten o'clock after all, his mother had said she would need no help today so that cancelled out seeing Clary, he didn't want to seem like a stalker or anything. _Alec_, Alec would know what chicks like on dates, and if not there was always Isabelle. He dressed in usual attire, jeans and a t-shirt, accompanied with a jacket of hoodie.

Keys in hand and closing the door Jace made his way through the busy city streets on his way to the Lightwood mansion, and really, that's what it was. While Jace and his mother were happy in their upper middle class two story, slightly less than a mansion house, the Lightwoods, his best friends preferred the life of luxury. Their multiple story Victorian style home was beautiful at that, but a tad too big for a family of five, but mostly two since Robert, Maryse and Max, the Lightwood parents and youngest child, were mostly gone with business trips. It had multiple bedrooms, a decadent kitchen with all the latest kitchen appliances even though Isabelle couldn't cook, a library with floor to ceiling book selves that Jace loved, as many bathrooms as bedrooms, a few different living areas, and on the roof a magical garden where most of the flowers bloomed at night.

He made his way up the small cobble stone path that led to the giant house, he watched as the gold interior reverberated through the windows giving it a look that it gold of gold, Jace had grown accustomed to the glow, but it didn't stop strangers from gasping.

He approached the door and knocked four times, loudly, and ran the door bell too, just for good measure. He heard the tell tale clomping of Isabelle's no doubt eight inch heels.

'Jace!' she squealed and hugged him, 'Got any goss on Clary yet?'

'No Isabelle, although I do need your help,' he looked her in the eyes, 'I did just happen to ask her on a date, and she yes.' That sent Isabelle in to a fit of jumping a squealing, causing Alec and Magnus to appear from nowhere, Alecs hair a little disheveled. Jace chuckled and Isabelle slapped her hand over her mouth.

'Do mother and father know?' she asked politely, still a little shocked that Magus was in her home.

'No, now shush. What's this I hear of a date?' He questioned, glaring at Izzy and then turning his gaze to Jace.

'Clary and I,' he said simply, 'and I need your help.' He looked at all of them.

'Well, you need something romantic, but cheesy and nothing that says 'I just want in your pants,' Isabelle rambled on, with Magnus and Alec adding in occasionally.

They walked towards the kitchen where Jace stated what he planned, and man, did he have no idea at all, 'I'm thinking, a candle lit dinner or something, and then we can just talk and hang out,' he shrugged, even if they tried to help him he'd probably do that anyway.

They all looked at him, and nodded slowly in approval.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and watching, Magnus and Alec side-by-side, Jace and Izzy sprawled on the floor and couch.

When three thirty rolled around Jace thought of walking home, jumping up from his spot on the ground he waved a goodbye and dug his phone out from his pocket, _damn it_, Jace thought, he didn't think to get Clary's number from her.

On the way home he decided to take a detour, well he didn't really decide his feet just kind of took him there, but when he realized where he was, it was too late and the memory of the night his father died washed over him, when he was fifteen he and his father, Stephen, were walking down this neighborhood, it was kind of a rough part of town but they walked through here all the time.

He remembered stopping to tie his shoe and his father kept walking, and when he stood again the black figure descended on his father, two bangs and he was gone, his father groaning on the ground, writhing in pain.

He still remember kneeling next to his dying father and listening to him tell Jace that he loved him and his mother all the same, and never to forget him. He remember kneeling there with his father as the flashing red and blue lights arrived, pried him from his father's newly dead body and rushed him away screaming in hand. They wrapped a blanket around him and called his mother.

And still today when he passed that alley he swore he still saw blood stains, Jace walked in to the mouth of the alley and leant against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position with his knees close to his chest, sobbing.

He stayed for a while, just sitting, before the sun had started to set and he returned home. He unlocked the door and walked in to an empty house, thanking who ever his mother wasn't home to see him with red rimmed bleary eyes, a shower, that would do the trick, and it did, kind of.

He dressed in his usual pajamas, track pants, and shuffled back down stairs, beginning the routine of dinner, tonight he decide to order out, calling the local pizza place for a delivery.

He ate half of what was delivered by a pimply teenage boy, and made his way back to bed from a seemingly dream less sleep, except for the flaming red hair, and something of a pair of forest green eyes again.

On Saturday morning when he woke he made no exception for laying in bed thinking of Clary, he dressed grabbed money from the stash his mother kept in case he every needed anything and in this case, he really did.

He made his way to the market to pick up some bread a packet of prepackaged cheese for the one thing he could make date quality, cheese sandwiches; he joined a cue and waited to buy the food.

Jace stopped by his mother's gallery, thankful he didn't see Clary, and made his way to his mother's office, he told her about his date and smile and at him, accepting his wishes that he would prefer if she want there.

He made his way home and was in the door by two o'clock. The following three hours passed quickly, even when he was lounging on the couch waiting for the time to pass, before he knew it he was being pulled to the door by his feet, opening it he saw Clary and he was lost for breath.

She stood in his door way in a strapless, just short of mid thigh emerald green dress, in had a ruched bodice decorated with tiny silver beads and from the bottom the fabric billowed out, swishing when she walked, she had simple black heels that were at the most 5 inches tall, and even with the heels she just reached his nose. Her hair vibrant and curly, reaching her waist. Her lips plump and just asking to be kissed.

'H-Hey, Clary. You look beautiful,' _Great one Jace, just stutter your way through the night_, a voice in his head screamed at him.

'Hey, Jace,' she smiled.

'Come in?' He gave her a slightly awkward one armed hug as he invited her in, in her hand a paper bag with a bottle.

She grinned and said, 'I brought the good stuff,' revealing a bottle of raspberry fizzy. He chuckled to himself and watched the rebellious smile play her lips.

He led her to the kitchen and got to classes from the selves over the sink and turned back to the island in the middle of the kitchen pouring them both full, handing Clary hers and proceeding to chug half of his.

She sipped at hers and watched him, while he stared at her.

'So, I was thinking, dinner at like five thirty, maybe six?' he asked.

'Whenever is fine,' she replied quietly.

'Okay, well I shall give you a tour of the house,' he offered her his arm, 'malady?'

She slid her arm in his and he guided her through the various rooms, cloak room, study, library, kitchen, lounge room, family room, bathrooms, and even his mother's room. Last he showed her his room, they stood in front of his door for a few seconds, 'Okay, don't judge, this is my room,' before he twisted the door knob and swung it open to reveal his room.

**A/N: yeaaaah, I'm going to leave it like that ;) hahaha**

**I KNOW I KEEP FORGETTING BUT…. I do not own Mortal Instruments…**


	4. Best Cheese Sandwich

**A/N: Yes, I am a legend, I will admit it. Chapter four here we go. This will include their date!**

_Previously;_

'_Okay, don't judge, this is my room,' before he twisted the door knob and swung it open to reveal his room._

Jace's door swung open and Clary walked to the centre spinning in a circle examining everything within sight. Jace's room was bare, and even he knew that, there was his bed, a dress for clothes, a few books here and there, but that was about it.

She gazed thoughtfully at everything, learning all she could, he watched her leaning against the door way.

She turned to face him, 'Jace Herondale, you are so plain, yet so perplexing. And I will admit, it kind of scares me.'

'Why do you say that?' He wondered over to her in the middle of the room.

'Because anyone so plain on the surfaces is usually the most confusing person, you would have a really big secret, something no one knows,' she put her hands on her hips and looked him in the eye unflinchingly. He stared down at her, how can someone so small have no much force? Jace thought to himself.

'You're right, I do have a big secret, and it's something I will only ever admit to myself and I'll blame myself for the rest of my life,' he looked at her solemnly, he eyes as green as emeralds staring to his eyes as pure as gold.

'It's weird,' she muttered to herself, 'Never seen that eye colour before,' their faces so close, bodies nearly aligned against each other, some kind of magnetic pull to her, that's what he felt.

He glanced at the clock, one of the only things on his bed side table other than a lamp, it was saying quarter to six, 'Do you want dinner now?' he looked back to her eyes and she nodded her head, grabbing her hand in her hand in his and leading her back to the kitchen.

He put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her to a stool while he went to work preparing cheese sandwiches.

She chuckled under her breath and he looked up from buttering the bread, 'What are you laughing at?' he watched as she continued to giggle.

'Well, we are having,' she picked up a slice of cheese, 'cheese sandwiches?' she giggled again, 'I was expecting something elaborate and fancy, something you probably didn't cook yourself.'

'If it makes you feel better you can watch me make the sandwiches and then you'll know I made them, besides, it's really the only thing I know how to cook,' he looked at her sheepishly.

She stopped laughing and looked at him with a kind of admiration, 'Continue on then,' she placed her chin in her hands and watched him finish the sandwiches, set them on two separate plates and walked to the table, a few candles lit already, in the middle of the kitchen and lounge room. They sat opposite each other and talked while picking at heir dinners.

'This is actually really good,' she praised and smiled.

'I told you, don't doubt the awesomeness of Jace Herondale,' his cocky attitude getting the better of him, 'thank you,' he looked at her seriously for a second.

'For what? You made dinner,' without realizing his true meaning, of course she wouldn't she wasn't in love- wait what? What was he thinking; he still didn't really know her.

'For saying yes to dinner with me, you're really the only person I know who figured out I was hiding something,' he rested his hand on her across the table.

'Oh,' she looked at him, eyes raking over his body in approval of what he wore.

'Now,' he stood pushing his chair back, 'do you want to watch a movie or do you have to go…?' she watched him for a second.

'I'd love to watch a movie, no soppy love stories though,' she screwed up her face which made Jace chuckle.

He led her to the couch while he piled the plates and other dishes in the sink for cleaning later and joined her on the couch picking out a comedy he loved and sticking it in the DVD player.

He sat next to her but still leaving space between them, she turned and leant her head on his should, falling asleep after the first half hour the movie. Cuddling up to him, he rested his head on hers and quickly dozed off himself.

Jolting up right on the couch, Clary almost falling to the ground, someone was pounding at the door. The movie had finished and the house was in silence.

Helping Clary up he walked with her to the door, 'Who is it?' Jace asked cautiously.

'Jace, just open the door it is midnight and freezing,' his mother's voice flooded through the door and he felt some relief.

Swing the door open he found his mother bags in hand, 'Jace, Clary.' She nodded to them and continued down the hall.

'Midnight! My mother will be freaking out! I have to get home!' Clary panicked.

He grabbed her shoulders to settle her, 'I'll walk you,' she smiled kindly, slipping her shoes back on.

It was not too long of a walk to Clary's and Jace didn't mind walking home by himself, he was a big boy.

When they reached the steps of a Brooklyn apartment he looked up, one of the lights were on, Clary fumbled with the key in her hand, she looked at him with quizzical eyes moving her attention to his mouth and back to his eyes again, she blushed.

He leant in close to her, looking from her mouth to her eyes, the way she had on him, right before he put his lips on his. He meant the kiss to be sweet and short, it was sweet, but not very short.

Her hands snaked up into the mess of hair on his head, and his around her waist pulling her so close it nearly crushed her, she cupped his face and he leant back for a second before pressing his lips to hers again. When they stopped for breath this time he took a step back, kissed her on the forehead and watched her make her way up the concrete steps, sparks still emanating throughout him.

Before she was in the door he called out, 'Clary!'

'Yeah,' she stood in the door way a few feet higher than him.

'What's your number? I never got it.'

She her eyes gleamed mischievously, 'Well, if come to work on Monday with your mother you might get it,' she winked and shut the door behind her.

By the Angel, if he didn't do something and never kissed her again he would just die, she had tasted somewhere between strawberries and vanilla, he lips were soft.

Jace replayed the memory in his head on his journey, occasionally touching his lips and swearing to feel the pressure of her lips against his.

_BACK TO PRESENT_

And that was how they met. How Jace without even knowing it fell in love with red head that interned at his mother's gallery, how he had gone from hating everything, and breaking girls hearts, to someone who actually cared for another.

But not everything was set in concrete yet, he still had realized that he was in love, Clary didn't know his secret, and Jace hadn't figured out something was wrong with Clary yet…

**A/N: I know short, drabble drabble. Im changing the blurb cause its taking a different course then I expected so… I hope you like it :D**

**READS AND REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :3**


	5. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**A/N: praise be to me for I am your savior….. jokessss, im just really bored….. sorry in advance if this is short.**

**I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

… **im a red head to.. does that mean im Clary? /JUST SAYING**

_Previously;_

_And that was how they met. How Jace without even knowing it fell in love with red head that interned at his mother's gallery, how he had gone from hating everything, and breaking girls hearts, to someone who actually cared for another. _

_But not everything was set in concrete yet, he still had realized that he was in love, Clary didn't know his secret, and Jace hadn't figured out something was wrong with Clary yet…_

CHAPTER 5 – Drop Dead Gorgeous

It had been a week from their first date, they both guessed that they were probably boyfriend and girlfriend, but from the quick but hot make out session they had in Clary's office it was pretty obvious they were more than friends now.

It was Thursday, when Jace was at Taki's with Alec, Magnus and Isabelle.

Isabelle had her thinking on her face on, 'Don't strain a muscle, Iz,' Jace chuckled.

'Clary… Clary… I know that name…' she thought for a second and burst out in a squeal, 'Clarissa Fray!'

Jace thought for a second to, 'Clary? Clary's name is Clarissa?'

'Yes!' she exclaimed, 'We are friends! We have Art together, she is really good,'

'Wow, Iz, you amaze me, Clary, not good at art, but interning at my mother's gallery?' Jace feigned shock in his voice.

'No, I mean, Clary Fray, the girl who I invited to stay at our house this Friday night, Clary.'

'She is staying at your house?' Jace's eye brows shot up, 'Does she even know we know each other?' He laughed a little, but a plan formulated in his head.

He looked at Alec, 'Alec, we are having a sleepover on Friday, be prepared,' Alec looked up at Jace.

'Alright,' he sighed, not seeing the underlying plan of his asking.

She smirked and Isabelle thumped him on the shoulder with a _thwump! _'Jace! I know what you're doing and it won't work,' she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, and glared at him, ocean blue eyes narrowing.

'Wha-Ohhhh,' Alec finally clicked.

'Too bad it's done!' Jace ran from the restaurant in to the smoggy streets of Manhattan, it wasn't fresh air, but better than the smoke lying overhead.

He walked in any direction, but ended up going to his mothers gallery to see Clary.

The glass building loomed over him and he made his way inside, 'Rita, how are we today?' She looked a little flustered at the site of Jace looming over the desk, 'It's been good seeing you!' he yelled running up the steps like he had many times in his life, not stopping for the second floor but racing up to the third.

He was panting a little but regained his breath quickly for running up two flights of stairs; he stopped to look at some unfamiliar artwork, ones he had never seen.

There were three, the first a house, a certainly familiar house, his own at that, it was his own home with immense detail, painted in a black and white, almost a sketching. The second painting a scene, another one familiar to him. The view, the view from Clary's office, that's what view it was, that was what she was sketching when he had fallen asleep in her office.

_Funny that_, he thought, that he now referred to it has 'her' office not that spare office that he used to take naps in.

The final picture was him, not the only in the lobby, a different one though close. He stood, golden wigs again, to the right of the picture, the background black but in the faint distance of the left side was a figure, one he recognized as Clary, flaming hair, piercing green eyes, just like his dream, but she was clad in a emerald dress flowing, her feet out the bottom on her tippy-toes, arms out stretched above her head, was she dancing?

A cough erupted behind him, 'Admiring yourself, Jace?' the voice sounded.

He spun on his heel to find his redhead behind him, 'Admiring my butt I see?' he walked to her and pulled her in to his arms, it felt so good to be able to do that, to have her wrap her arms around him too. She lay her head on his chest.

'Long day?' his portraying his sympathy for her.

'Yeah, but good. Celine told me that I have a few hours off so I can do whatever,' she looked up in to his eyes, he grabbed her from where she stood, lifting her from her feet, bridal style, and carried her to her office.

When they got inside and he closed the door they sat on the small grey couch, it was quite comfy actually, and they lay sprawled together, Clary snuggled in to his side blushing.

'So, on Saturday, you know how I got the invitation to your mothers new exhibit, well she decided to change the subject theme, and since I have an invitation so I'm not really working, do you want to go together?' blushing like crazy.

'Of course,' he kissed her forehead, 'What is the theme changed to?'

'Well, see, that's the thing,' Clary stopped, kind of choked up or something.

'Clary, what is it?' he pulled her chin up to look her in the eye, they were glassing over, 'What's the new theme?'

She grinned like the Cheshire cat and exclaimed, 'Whatever I paint!'

He kissed her then, quickly but passionately, 'I'm so proud of you,' he whispered in her ear, watching her shiver like the day in the coffee shop that day.

She smile happily at him and yawned, snuggling her head back into his chest and dozing off.

His mother, doing something nice for someone else, almost unheard of in his books, but he would thank Celine, for helping Clary.

He ran his hand over her hair, never falling asleep. After an hour he woke her up, he didn't know how long Clary had he didn't want her to get in trouble.

'Clary,' he shook her shoulders and she opened her eyes groggily.

'Hey,' she smiled looking like she had had a bit much tequila or vodka.

Clary bounded to her feet with an energy he never had after sleeping, grabbed a pencil and drawing pad and sketched something on the blank paper, while he lay on the couch.

'You know Isabelle Lightwood?' he figured now was as better time as any.

'Yeah, we have Art class together at school, whys that?'

'She is kind of like a sister to me,' he chuckled at the thought, but it was true, they had grown up together.

'Oh, I'm sleeping at her house on Friday, we organized it before school had finished,'

'Wow, so am I, Alec invited me over. What a coincidence?' he laughed.

She turned her head and gave him a look of unbelieving, when she opened her mouth to say something he leant forward and pressed him lips to hers, she rest her hand on his cheek.

'Nothing like that,' he whispered against her lips to her once more before sitting up and peaking over her shoulder to watch her draw.

Her pencil moved over the pages, lines here, shading there. It was a sword, laying on a beach, but looking out on a lake in some kind of mountains, a cup placed in the sand not far away from the sword, the lake reflecting the sky almost like a mirror. He realized she was drawing for her exhibit on Saturday, she finished and began another.

It was her and Jace, sitting on her couch. He had wings, just like always, 'Why do I have wings in every drawing?' he asked out of curiosity.

'I don't know, I just see you like that,' she shrugged, just a mere rising and falling in her shoulders.

'So is fair that I can claim you as my girlfriend now?' he played with picking the mess of curls for the perfect one.

'I guess so, as long as you accept the title of boyfriend,' she continued to sketch the two of them, more of habit than conscience thought.

'More than willing,' he kissed her cheek as he stood, 'I have to dash, mother expects me to cook her dinner, and I really have no idea what I'm doing,' he made a gallivant bow, before he wink and finished, 'See you tomorrow, Hun.'

He thought he heard Clary giggle as he sauntered through the gallery, no longer a single man, and for once pleased.

Dinner was made, and cold, by the time his mother arrived home.

'Dinners cold, I hope you enjoy,' he smiled to his mother as she passed by.

She looked at the plate on the bench and screwed up her nose in disgust.

'Thank you, by the way, for doing the new exhibit from Clary's artwork,' he looked at her no humor on his face.

'Well, I didn't do it for you, she shows a strange potential…' she trailed off thinking about things she probably had to organize, 'I notice you are one of the objects she has a strange obsession to paint and draw,'

'Yeah, we are like… kind of going out,' he remembered the sleepover know, 'Is it alright if I stay at the Lightwoods tomorrow night?' he rose from where he sat and awaited at the bottom of the stairs for his mothers approval.

'That's good, honey. Glad to see you finally got your act together,' she pulled thing from draws and grabbed food from the fridge, who knew what the hell she was making, 'And of course, dear. Don't make too much trouble.'

'Well I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow,'

'Jace,' his mother called once he had turned around, 'Im not going to be here all most of Friday and Saturday, but I got you a tux in case you want to come to the gallery seeing as you have more reason now. See you Saturday night.' She smiled.

He smiled back and shuffled up stairs, his smile turning in to a full blown grin.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and text Clary, seeing as he had her number now:

_Hey, mother said yes to sleeping over, and she even got me a tux for Sat. Oh, and she know we are going out ;)_

_J xo_

A few minutes later he got a reply, his phone buzzing like crazy with he changed and shifted underneath the sheets. She replied:

_That's good babe, guess I'll see you then ;) Haha, good to know then, at least I don't have to keep it a secret._

_Clary – xoxo_

He drifted to sleep, a dreamless sleep, peaceful, calm. With what seemed like the blink of his eye it was night, then day.

Friday, bound to be a glorious day at that, he was out for a day in the warm sun with Magnus and Alec, while Isabelle and Clary did whatever they were doing.

**CLARY POV.**

Friday, almost a week from when she started going out with Jace, and boy, was it a dream. Stolen kisses, hot make out sessions, moments lost in his eyes, and him in hers. All the while still managing to do her internship at Herondale Art Gallery, it probably helped she was dating the bosses only kid.

It was bittersweet, her life had become dreamful, but Jace was still hiding something, there was some wall he wasn't letting down.

She had known this when she had asked to do something on the Tuesday after her exhibit, it was the only day she got off before six o'clock, she thought they could go to the park, just hang around for a bit. But when she asked a clouded look came over his face and he said he was busy, she asked what was wrong but he told her it was nothing to do with her, that he was just busy. She dropped the subject and went back to drawing.

Tonight, was to be the night of all nights, her sleep over with Isabelle, they had planned it together at school, Clary would save all her money from interning, Izzy would get some from her parents and they planned to go shopping, they planned to buy dresses, shoes, t-shirts, jean, pajamas, even under wear, Isabelle had even told her just to come over straight after because then they would hit the shops and she could buy whatever she needed, Clary packed a tooth brush and phone charger.

Jace hung around his mothers gallery watching Clary as she painted what came to mind like Celine had ordered her to do, surprisingly she painted the scene of her and Jace on the couch.

'Your hair is more red than that,' Jace chuckled, a smirk set upon his mouth.

'Well, you are the main theme of my painting,' she sauntered over to where he sat, cross legged on her grey couch, 'I toned it down so you are more noticed, you, are the main attraction,'

'Well, in that case, should I model?' he flexed his muscles and leant forward to kiss her, she moved back just out of lips reach.

A smile spread on her face, 'Don't get full of yourself, Jace,' she brushed the paint brush she had carried over on Jace's nose, leaving a mark of blue in its place.

She giggled and ran back to her stool where she sat and continued what she was doing, giggling more as Jace's jaw hung slack in surprise.

She set her paint brush on her palette and doubled over in laughter.

She didn't see Jace jump to his feet nimbly, he ran to her throwing her over his shoulder and setting her back down on the couch, tickling her.

She was laughing so much, her cheeks flushed. When he was unsuspecting she pushed him over and hovered over him pressing her lips to his, he deepened the kiss and pulled her against him, a cough sounded in the door way, it sounded oddly like Isabelle.

Clary knew it was Isabelle when a set of hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her off Jace, leaving him lying on the floor a bit breathless.

'Clary, no making out on my shopping time,' Isabelle all but snapped at her, she giggle, hand covering her mouth and blushed probably the shade of a tomato.

'Sorry,' she muttered, running for her shoes and straightening her black blazer and wide legged suit pants ensemble, with cream blouse underneath.

She slipped into her simple stilettos and turned back to face Isabelle who was rolling her eyes at whatever Jace had said.

'Jace, I will see you tonight,' she blew him a kiss and wink before turning on her heel and waltzing out of the room, Isabelle not to far behind.

Clary and Iz shopped for hours walking from store to store, laughing and trying almost everything.

Izzy ended up with three new shirts, a pair of half priced designer jeans, a pair of boots, sandals and flats, two new jackets, a skirt and various under wear.

Clary walked out with 2 pairs of pajamas, various new under wear, a new pair of heels, three new blouses, three pairs of skinny leg je, and many new pairs of shoes.

As they walked the bags on their arms grew heavier and heavier, until Clary turned to Isabelle and said, 'My arms are so sore, can we go now?'

Izzy looked at her watched for a second and then nodded, they smiled to each other in appreciation of the good work they had done.

When they made it back to the Lightwoods home Clary gasped, the Victorian style home was nothing she had ever seen before, a golden glow emanating from inside the house giving it an angelic warmth, the beautiful awnings and window frames that actually looked to be from the Victorian era in the late 1800's.

Isabelle looked at her as if she was going to pass out, she felt like she was, 'Clary, you can breathe now,' she chuckled.

'Shut up, it is amazing, the architecture…' she trailed off, still staring at the mesmerizing structure before her.

Isabelle pulled up and they both jumped out from the car to get their bags, right as Jace bounded down the front porch steps to greet them and helped Clary with her bags, she blushed furiously as his lips brushed gently across her cheek.

'No Clary, you're not going all gooey eyed on me now, we have things to do, model shows to perform!' she smiled and pulled Clary into the house she had never been into before.

They set the bags on Izzy's bed and Clary got her other arm load of bags from Jace, 'I'll sneak out later,' she watched him shiver as her breath tickled his neck.

'Oh, don't worry,' he whispered back, 'I have a plan of my own.'

Izzy pulled Clary bag in to her room and shut the door on Jace's face, 'No fraternizing with boys tonight my young Clarissa, well not till later,' she shrugged, 'We have work to do right now.'

She gripped Clary's shoulders and lead her to a chair with a covered mirror in front of it. Isabelle's room was just as she imagined, huge. But with bold colours, mostly deep purples and a bright blue that oddly matched. Bits and pieces sprouted with pink that suited as well.

Clary sat in the chair and prepared for Isabelle to start working the magic on her hair and makeup, she pulled and twisted, smeared and rubbed.

It felt like minutes but when Clary was allowed to open her eyes it had been just over an hour, Isabelle pulled the curtain of fabric blocking the mirror and revealed a totally different Clary, her hair was in perfect ringlets, not frizzy at all, her lips glossed and full, her eyes surrounded with a smoky style eye shadow, her eyelashes black and heavy but accentuating the pure green of her eyes, her cheeks had a natural blush on them.

She sprang up from her chair her eyes starting to develop a glassy look, 'Clary calm down, don't ruin your make up,' she fussed as Clary grabbed Isabelle in her arms, the girl was tall but she still fit in Clary's small arms.

'Thank you so much I. You truly are one of my closest friends,' she half sobbed.

'Oh, Clary, you too. Now quit sobbing and leave Jace to deal with the emotions later, we have to pick an outfit,' her eyes gleamed in anticipation. This could be good, or very bad, Clary thought.

She managed to get Clary in to her tight fitting dark blue tank top, paired with black skinny jeans that squeezed the life out of her and her blazer which was black with three quarter sleeves that had up turned cuffs. A pair of velvet material ankle boots with a thin heel she almost thought she couldn't walk in.

She watched in amazement as Izzy pulled her own hair and pinned it, it ended up cascading down her back in a black sheen of perfection. She applied make up her and there, covering invisible imperfection she didn't have.

She threw on her new leather jacket and tight fitting maroon coloured v-neck t-shirt, she wore a pair of leather looking leggings as well, claiming they made her butt look fantastic.

When she threw on her plain flats and they both looked rocking, all the males in this house would go crazy.

Isabelle sat on the couch at the end of her bed, Clary plopping down next to her.

'So…' she gave her a pointed look, 'How is Jace?'

A sly smile spread on Clary's face, 'It's good, really good,' a looked at her hands folded in her lap, 'But I feel like there is something he isn't telling me,' she looked at Isabelle with huge eyes.

Isabelle opened her mouth to say, 'Dinner!' yelled a voice that wasn't hers, Alec.

How had they even heard? This house was twice the size of her own.

They stood in front of the mirror appraising each other before Iz turned to her and said, 'Don't hold back, let out that feisty wild girl I know is inside you,' she hugged her and strutted to the doorway, 'Coming Clary?'

She nodded threw her hair back, held her chin up and did her own model walk into the hallway.

When they arrived at the gigantic kitchen, decorated with tiles half way up the wall, the bench tops marble, all of the boys, well Jace and Alec's, jaws nearly hit the ground.

**A/N: okay, not so short but it took me a while! Sorry thank you for all the reviews and follow :3 makes me so happy!**


	6. Ultimate Sleepover

**A/N: I don't own Mortal Instruments.**

_Previously;_

_She nodded threw her hair back, held her chin up and did her own model walk into the hallway._

_When they arrived at the gigantic kitchen, decorated with tiles half way up the wall, the bench tops marble, all of the boys, well Jace and Alec's, jaws nearly hit the ground._

Chapter 6 – Ultimate Sleepover.

She winked at Jace, 'You might want to clean up the drool Jace,' she laughed and Iz high fived her.

His mouth set into his usual grin, still not fully hiding the surprise from her appearance.

'Well,' he looked at her a little shyly, 'I will admit you look hot, but you are still shorter than me,' he chuckled and walked over to her.

Clary stood just short of him, 'But at least I'm hot right? You can't have everything,' she winked.

His lips found his way to hers, hands gripping at her sides while she ran hers through his hair.

When someone coughed, probably Alec, they still didn't break apart. She felt Jace smile and lean his forehead against her, breathing labored and eyes closed they stood for a minute, smiling at each other.

She was still smiling when she turned back to Isabelle and Alec, 'Okay guys, you really need a room,'

Jace's eyes had a dull fire burning in them, and she knew, one day, it would get too much, but maybe on that day she would be ready as well.

'Pssh, I don't know what you're talking about.' She grinned at her friend, this group, even with Alec grumpy, had something, not like she and Jace had, but a friendship that felt like it would last forever.

The sound of the door bell rang through the house, Jace and Alec looked at each other sheepishly, Isabelle glared and Clary was downright confused, who else was coming over?

Clary and Isabelle followed as Jace and Alec as they made their way to the front door.

Alec swung the door open revealing someone Clary hadn't seen in what felt like forever but was only a few, well eight or nine, years.

He still looked the same, eyes that were as dark as midnight, hair the same, same defined jaw line, pale but still tanner than her.

'Clary? Clary Fray?' his eyes ran over her, from her ridiculously tall heels to her blazer and tank to that made her nonexistent curves look rather curvy, to hair flaming red ringlet hair, he smiled in delight as he recognized her.

'Sebastian? I-I mean, Jonathon?' She remembered growing up his name was Jonathon, but everyone had called him Sebastian.

As Alec handed him money, and Sebastian handed over a large square box, Clary realized what was happening. They had ordered pizza when Iz had intended to cook, hence the glares as sharp as knifes.

'You, you work at a pizza place?' her giggles filled the air, 'I thought you were a trust fund kid?'

'Ha. Ha. Mum and Dad said I had to earn a sense self sufficiency,' for a moment he almost looked upset, she wandered over, flitting like a butterfly, despite the massive heels she was in and all but jumped in to his arms grinning like an idiot.

They both had a life time of memories with each other, sometimes Simon as well, they had all been friends, but when they drifted apart she became inseparable with Simon.

'It's so good to see you. You live here?' he question slightly surprised.

'Oh hell no, Verlac. You should know better, my mother, still only a painter, I, am actually in progress of a sleepover,' she chuckled; he knew how well she handled this sort of thing when it wasn't reading manga or playing video games.

'Good to see,' he laughed as well, still hugging her, 'Well I have more pizzas to deliver, I better be off' he smirked.

Taking a step back Clary said, 'oh, well, we will have to see each other soon, fill in on the last, what? Nine years?' they both laughed and she waved as he slid in to the driver's side of what looked like a Hyundai Getz.

She whirled to face the room full of skeptical looks she could feel on her back.

'Who was that?' Jace, Alec and Isabelle said at the same time.

'We grew up together,' she said innocently.

They all continued to watch her as she swooped the pizza box from Alec's hands and sauntered back to the kitchen, swinging her hips how she knew it would make Jace crazy, and probably Alec if he wasn't gay, she chuckled to herself.

When the three made their way in to the kitchen Clary was already seated at the mahogany twelve seat table.

'I swear guys, we were friends since birth and then when we were eight his mother and father split up. His mum and he moved three states over and I haven't seen him since.' She paused for a second taking a bite from her slice, chewing, and swallowing before she continued, ' There was a time where I like him but that was puppy love,' she glanced up at Jace, watching as he made his way over to sit next to her.

'Well, you should have seen the look on his face, that ain't puppy love for him,' Isabelle stated.

Clary, still looking Jace straight in the eyes said, 'Yeah, well I have a boyfriend, so he will have to deal,' she blushed slightly.

Jace leaned forward and kissed her, his soft lips tasting like the pizza they both ate, but then all Jace, 'And I have a girlfriend don't I?' there was a light in his golden eyes, a look of pleasure, happiness and touch of something like adoration or awe, passed over his face.

Clary nodded before realizing their faces were still only centimeters apart, his breathing like the sun kissing her skin, mingling with her hair, she leant back and focused on her pizza, sneaking glances at Jace who was still staring at her with the same expression on his face.

Isabelle and Alec joined them a little awkward as if not wanting to ruin a moment, but she knew Jace would be fine with it, she would find him later, alone.

She pointedly gave him a look that said: _Later_. He nodded in return, slightly grinning.

After they washed the plates, shoved the cardboard box into the bin Isabelle hauled Clary from the room before she could even say a goodbye or see you to Jace. Closing the door behind her they continued up the hallway to where Izzy's room was her grip still firm on Clary's arm.

'The best part of my room,' she paused clicking something on a remote, 'Built in, drop down, film projector screen, assembled with a projector, that also drops down,' she smiled triumphantly.

Only now did she see the small outline of where they were.

'Choose a movie, I will break out the chocolate and we can get in to our pajamas,' she said slipping out the door, Clary looked down at the bed and internally groaned, Isabelle had laid out her pajamas for her, and they were not the ones she would have chosen, but at least they weren't some sexy night gown that barely covered her butt.

The ones she had chosen were shorts, a pair of black boy leg shorts, as close to booty shorts as she could get Clary to wear, matched with a simple black tank top, much like the ones she wears all the time.

With the spare time she had before Isabelle got back Clary had somewhat of a peek at all the stuff in Isabelle's room, she had photo frames, pictures of her, Alec, sometimes Jace, and the two adults she had to say were Robert and Maryse, her mother and father.

Luckily Clary had changed quick, Isabelle had made a grand entrance by flinging the door right open, she thought she saw someone right as the door slammed shut and Isabelle pressed her back against it, digging her heels in to the ground, 'Clary,' her voice breathless, 'Help?'

'Oh,' Jace and Alec must have been trying to get in because there was banging on the other side and the door knob turning furiously, Clary jumped in to action.

Looking down at the handle she saw a little latch, like they have on toilet door knobs sometimes, she pressed it and heard the faint click as the dead bolt part locked in place, the rumbles on the outside stopped.

'Hey! No fair!' she heard them call through.

'Life's not fair,' Isabelle laughed and high fived Clary.

'I will wait outside for you to get changed,' Clary told the girl in front of her.

'No its okay, I don't care,' Isabelle protested.

'It's okay, I need a drink anyway,' she whispered, 'I think they are gone anyway.' She turned back to the wooden door and unlocked the door as silently as she could.

Opening up and peering in the hallway revealed no one, she silently closed the door and heard Isabelle lock the door, _great_, she thought, _if they pop out of nowhere I'm screwed_.

She tippy toed lightly down the hallway to the kitchen.

Making it silently and safely she poured a glass of water, drank it and stacked the cup on the drying rack. Retreating and hoping for a silent and safe tip toe back to Izzy's room.

She shouldn't have really been surprised when she felt a pair of muscled arms wrap around her waist, a hard chiseled chest pressing against her back, and a husky voice whisper in her ear, 'Gotcha fireball,' _Jace_.

Her playful scream dissolved in to giggles when his arms contracted and lifted her feet from the ground, he walked the opposite direction to Isabelle's room and stopped once they had rounded the corner and went it to what she saw as a random room.

She was still giggling when she managed to wheeze out 'Fireball? How original,' her laughter subsided a bit and he released her.

'Fireball? Really? I supposed I should call you Goldilocks then?' she laughed more, Jace smirked at her chuckling a little.

When he was standing right in front of her she became self conscience of the fact she was almost half naked, she felt all the humor drop from her face and her eyes go wide, she had to resist the erge to run and grab something to cover herself in.

His smirk turned in to a full blown smile, knowing she realized.

'You brought me here to stare at me?' she joked lightly, blush creeping in to her cheeks as the realization of what she had just said hit home.

Jace's golden eyes changed from slightly mocking to amazement, 'Of course I want to stare at you, you are beautiful,' his hand raised to her face, his thumb trailing across her cheek bones sending shivers down her spine and causing her to blush even more.

'You, are beautiful,' she whispered, searching his eyes for the look from earlier, as soon as she had said it his eyes grew darker, his eye brows drew together and he pursed his lips, 'What's wrong?' she questioned, confused.

'You don't see it? You don't even realize…' he whispered trailing off.

'Don't see what? That you are beautiful, and I am plain by mere comparison?'

'No, not at all Clary, you don't even realize that you are the most amazingly beautiful person I have seen,' his voice sincere.

She searched his eyes for a sign of lies beneath his compliment.

At that moment she lifted up and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck and dragging him down to her level. She caught him by surprise but he quickly leant into her, hands trailing her sides before resting on the small of her back.

The moan at the back of his throat made her laugh and she broke away, leaving her hands on his neck, staring in to the golden ferociousness of his eyes, his lips damp with saliva, and a little pinker than usual.

'You know Isabelle is going to come looking for me at any moment,' she whispered.

He groaned before hugging her again, head nuzzled in her neck, his hot breath hot on her neck and chest, making her shiver.

'Clary! Clary?' she could hear the distant calls of Izzy, probably thinking she was a traitor, or just lost on where she was.

'Jace…' she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to, 'I have to go,' she jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

'Don't go,' his voice was a whisper, a sad underlying tone in his voice.

'What's wrong? You sound upset,' she lifted his face to hers so she could look in to his eyes again.

'Nothing,' there was a gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there before and a sudden tightness in his voice.

'No, there is something wrong I know, I'm not dumb you know,' she liked to hear the hint of authority in her voice.

'I swear it's nothing, get back to Isabelle and have a fun sleepover.' Jace grinned at her and she knew he was planning something.

'Okay, but we will talk later.' She looked at him for a second before saying, 'one more hug?' he nodded.

Gathering her up in his arms she felt safe, at home almost. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

When she emerged out in to the hall way to find Isabelle just rounding the corner, Clary smiled impishly.

'Where have you been Clary? I was calling out for ages, the kitchens that way…' she pointed down the hall.

'Oh. Uh, thanks, I was a bit lost, almost kidnapped you could say,' she started down the hallway when she heard Jace snicker front the other side of the door, where he was bound to have his ear pressed against the door, smile spread on his lips.

When Clary and Iz walked back in to her room she went for the DVD rack, in the mood for something to make her cry even though she hated when she cried in front of other people, but at the moment she didn't care, she was happy with everything going on.

She picked out _The Last Song_, she wasn't that fond of Miley Cyrus, but she had liked the book.

Half way through the movie while bawling her eyes out with Iz, a block of chocolate situated between them.

She heard the creak of the door handle turning and grinned, right before Jace and Alec burst in to the room.

'Jace! Alec! Get out!' Isabelle ordered as she and Clary jumped up from their spot on Izzy's bed.

Both boys looked up from where they were lounged, Clary walked over to Jace and lay down next to him, 'If you stay quiet you can stay,' Iz glared at her a little put jumped down to in between Jace and Alec.

'Okay, but one question,' Jace stated.

'Yeah?' Izzy and Clary said at almost the same time.

'Why weren't you having a sexy pillow fight when we burst in, instead of us bursting in on a blubbering mess.'

Both girls laughed, but Clary felt Jace press his lips to the top of her head and she snuggled closer to his chest. Their legs intertwined his arms around her as they finished the movie.

Clary groggily opened her eyes groggily, the sound like something of a bell in the distant background, wow, now she as hearing things, and took in an unfamiliar room, monk like and vaguely similar to one she had been in before. _Jace's room_. But that made no sense seeing at she was at a sleep over with Isabelle?

She felt the warm radiating beside her and she grinned, her mother would have so disapproved, Clary thought for a second, her mother, but her mother wasn't here anymore. Neither her father, they were gone vanished from her life, gone without a trace they would say, all she knew was that once a week money was deposited in to her bank account, enough to get her through the week, the bills were paid too.

No one knew though, she didn't like telling people she woken up one morning and found her parents cleaned out leaving a few odds and ends she needed.

'Morning sunshine,' she greeted. He chuckled.

'Sunshine?' staring down at her, 'well good morning, Firetop,' she giggled and rolled over so their bodies were aligned.

'Definitely a good morning,' she breathed on Jace's neck, pleased as she watched him shiver.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closing and groaning, 'Why do you do this to me?'

'Do what to you?' her voice innocent, but she knew what he was talking about.

'Send shivers through me, make me want to scoop you up in my arms and carry you away so no one else can have you,' Jace's voice was light as a whisper in her ear, lips brushing her ears, making her cheeks heat and her breath shudder.

'You already have me.' His lips crushed down on hers, she gasped, and that seemed to egg him on, rolling over so he hover over her.

Something nagged at her mind, Tuesday; she wanted to know why he had said they couldn't go out.

'Jace,' she whispered, not really wanting to stop, but know she probably had to talk to him. He kept kissing her, 'Jace hang on I need to talk to you,' he rolled back but giving her a look.

She sat up straighter, 'You know Tuesday?'

He visible tensed, 'What about Tuesday?' his voice wasn't as steady as it usually was.

'Is something wrong? I asked if you wanted to hang out but you said no…?' it sounded more like a question then statement.

'I'm busy that's all,' his voice still a strain.

'Doing what? You want even tell me,' she watched his eyes as they grew darker he scooted to the edge of the bed.

'Nothing, like I said, I'm busy,' she couldn't see his face now and it made it harder to read him. She got up from her place and knelt in front of him, hands resting on his knees, she knew there was something Jace wasn't telling her.

'Jace, I know that isn't the truth,' she soothed, trying to coax the answer from him.

'I said nothing alright,' he roared, standing suddenly.

She lost her balanced and fell flat on her arse. Huffing in pain Jace looked down at her in realization of what had down before offered a hand to help her up.

But she stood on her own, 'Don't worry,' she stomped to the door, opening it and standing in the doorway she said, 'There is something you aren't telling me. Don't brush it off and lie to me, you know being your girlfriend you think you would at least tell me something to do with whatever is happening, you don't have to tell me everything but at least a little information would be helpful,' _you haven't told him your secret,_ a voice in her head screamed, but then he had never asked either.

'Clary, -'Jace begun but she shut the door on whatever else he had said.

It was funny she was being a bit hypocritical, but when she knew he was lying to her, and she had caught him out on it.

She wandered, finding her way back to Isabelle's room, figuring it was a safe haven for her.

Apparently not, when she opened the door she was welcomed by the sight of Isabelle, now dressed in a knee length innocent white dress, hovering over a familiar black-haired boy, her long hair acting like a curtain, they must have heard Clary gasp when Isabelle looked up.

'_Simon?_' Clary's voice filled with shock.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But it is a long one!**

**Oh, and if you like Twilight consider reading, Not Destroyed! Thank you all for review… **

**because I know you all will *insert cheeky smiley face***


	7. Her Own Exhibition

**A/N: Hey everyone! **

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! Sorry if I take a long time to review!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

_Previously;_

_Apparently not, when she opened the door she was welcomed by the sight of Isabelle, now dressed in a knee length innocent white dress, hovering over a familiar black-haired boy, her long hair acting like a curtain, they must have heard Clary gasp when Isabelle looked up._

'_Simon?' Clary's voice filled with shock. _

Chapter 7 – Her Own Exhibition

Clary still couldn't get over it, Isabelle, as in prim and proper Isabelle Lightwood, found making out with Simon, Clary's best friend, nerdy Simon Lewis.

Now that she looked at Isabelle she could see that her innocent dress should be labelled, all but innocent dress.

When Jace walked in to the kitchen, where they had all found themselves, and found her making a fuss he still had a look of hurt on his face, slight grimace that no one else seemed to notice.

She glanced sideways at Jace and went silent, the tension in the room so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

She felt all eyes on her as her incessant jabbering came to a halt and heat rose on her cheeks. As she looked around the room it seemed all happy couples, Isabelle's head on Simon's lap, Alec and Magnus discussing something intently, heads bent together, seated in two of the reading chairs seated in the corner of the room.

Clary bit her tongue on the words that formulated in her mouth, words that should probably said when they were alone. Jace sat down besides her, distancing her a little, she relaxed in his presence, but tensed again when she remembered that there was something that she wasn't telling him.

When she had just accused him of not telling her, but what haunted the back of her mind was the fact that she was falling, falling into uncharted territory, falling into something she didn't know anything about. Love and she didn't even realise.

Her inner musings were pulled to a stop when Isabelle's face popped in to her line of view, blue eyes calculating.

'Come on Clary, time to get ready,' a playful grin set one her lips.

Clary insisted that she showered, and Isabelle let her, on one condition, as soon as she was out she was out, Clary was Isabelle's.

Isabelle had fixed up the mirror again and Clary frowned slightly, but she supposed it would make it kind of better, more of a shock.

'Sit, close,' Isabelle ordered. It was becoming a regular order.

After what seemed like hours, and apparently was, Clary was able to open her eyes and she gasped.

Her face, a light almost invisible foundation that still hid most of her freckles, an eye liner darkening her top and bottom lids, mascara darkening her lashes, a light gloss on her lips, her cheekbones more defined. Her hair, parted in the middle with water fall braids, tied together at the back of her head, rest in natural formed curls.

'I know it's not much, and I already picked out a dress, jewellery...' she trailed off.

'I cannot thank you enough, again.' This time she wasn't so emotional when she hugged Isabelle.

'Your dress is in the wardrobe, shoes too. Go.' She waved her off. Clary grinned wide and ran for the wardrobe.

Clary strode confidently out of Isabelle's wardrobe, wedge heeled black velvet shoes clacking on the floor, she had on low denier black tights, under a thin cotton dress that went down mid-tight, simple belt at the waist and a mid thigh length cardigan. She had ignored Isabelle's selection, not in the mood for the fancy floor length silk and lace dress, it was beautiful, she would admit her, but she didn't feel it.

When she walked out Isabelle stopped what she was doing and covered her gaping mouth, other hand still holding her lipstick, 'Clary, you look so beautiful!' she squealed.'

'I heard beautiful...' Jace's voice rang through the door, the door handle beginning to turn.

Isabelle flew, much like last night, to the door.

'Stay out!' she yelled and point to the bathroom where Clary hid, pressed to the door, sealing herself in.  
>She strained to hear, but she did catch most of the conversation. 'Stay out, you aren't allowed to see Clary yet,' she told Jace.<p>

'I'm, me Jace Herondale, am not allowed to see my, _my_ girlfriend?' he argued, she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but she wouldn't allow that for herself right now, she was still angry.

Not angry about the fact that he didn't want to spend time with her, but _why_? Had she done something wrong? Was he cheating on her? _It's not that and you know it,_ the voice inside her rang through, as if she's spoken it, maybe she had.

But wasn't he angry with her? She was prying into his life and they had been going out for what two weeks? But why did it feel like more, why did she look at him she felt like they had been married a life time, but it was only the beginning.

Maybe he just came to find her to ask her what she was hiding, she knew she wouldn't tell him about her parents until she really had to, he probably expected to come over to her house next weekend and meet them, she would make some lie, like they were out on business.

She wondered idly if Jace was cheating on her, she knew Jace, she had known him before all of this started meeting him in my office those weeks ago, wasn't the first time. She knew him from school, and boy did he have a reputation.

Clary knew Jace wouldn't cheat on her though, he maybe the local man whore, but he had respect for the girls when they were in a relationship with him.

Clary heard the faint call of Isabelle on the other side of the door, but she was too lost in thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_When Clary was five she thought she nearly lost her mother, she was lucky, Clary, that her father treasured her, like she was a porcelain doll, that she could never be harmed._

_She was unlucky, however, that her mother and brother weren't as fortunate as her. Because it seemed her father got a kick out of hurting them._

_Clary knew it was happening, but she couldn't stop it. Her father would put her into bed, and that was where she was to stay, she knew her father would never hurt her, but if it came to it, he would._

_Three months after Clary's sixth birthday was one of the worst nights of her life, the night she lost her brother. He was only a year older than her, usually he would end up with a few bruises after fathers kitchen meetings, Clary's mother usually took most of it for him, but this night was different._

_On this night while Clary lay in her bed, covers to her chin, listening to the onslaught below, the screams of her dying brother, she jumped from her bed and flew down the stairs in to the kitchen where her father held her brother on the floor, she watched as the knife dislodged from his stomach, and her father placed it in to her brothers chest, his heart._

_Though this story is a lie, this man was no father of hers, he was a monster who stole her childhood, Clary no longer call this man her father, if he was a man at all. He was a monster, and he was lost forever to her. The next day Clary's mother packed their stuff and left while he was at work. Valentine Morgenstern, the man she was supposed to call her father._

_Six and a half months after Clary's sixth birthday Jocelyn met Luke, they fell in love like a fairy tale, like there was no one else._

_Clary liked Luke, and adopted him as her father, Jocelyn and Luke married and they carried on the happy family, forgetting about the past, little did Clary know it was going to come and get her not in weeks or months, but as the years passed it would get worse._

_END FLASHBACK_

'Clary? Clary open up, you didn't pass out on me did you? Clary!' Isabelle's voice was frantic, panicky, as she continued to knock on the door.

'It's alright, I didn't pass out,' I chuckled, though it had no emotion.

'Come out here then,' Clary glanced at her reflection in the mirror, luck she had cried, her makeup still intact.

Isabelle looked at her sheepishly, 'What's going on with you two?' she was kind of hesitant.

'Nothing,' my voice still void of emotion, I internally cringed.

'There is something you're not telling me, but it's okay, not my place to pry.' Clary liked Isabelle, she knew when it was appropriate and when things were too complicated, so complicated Clary wasn't even sure she knew precisely what her and Jace were fighting about, no, not fighting, just a slight disagreement.

When Isabelle was ready everyone had left, they took one of the various cars and arrived quickly at the glass building.

Herondale Art Gallery. She liked it there, everyone was nice, and she got to enjoy the art, learn things she never knew.

They entered into the foyer which had one of her various paintings of Jace. It's funny that in the past two weeks she had more drawings and paintings of him then she had ever done in her whole entire life.

They made their way up the elegant wrought iron stairs, to the third floor where the main show was.

'Names,' someone she had never met asked.

'I'm Clary Fray, this is my show.' He nodded and looked at Isabelle.

'Isabelle Lightwood, friend of Celine.' When she finished he nodded to someone, walked over and whispered something in their ear.

A booming voice came over, 'And now I present,' the man who I had met ushered Isabelle through some curtains and another man I didn't know pulled me to another set of curtains, 'Clary Fray, officially opening her own themed exhibition.' There was a loud applause and she was pushed through the curtains on to a stage, in front of a microphone.

The crowd cheered on and she blushed profusely, looking down at the microphone, _was I supposed to do a speech_?

'Uh,' really smart Clary, 'thank you all for coming and I hope you all have a wonderful time.' She was still blushing when the crowd cheered again and she slipped off stage spotting Celine.

'You,' she pointed a finger, 'You didn't tell me I had to make a speech!' she had smile on her face to let the old woman know she was slightly joking.

She spent the night wandering the gallery, answering people's questions, explaining the meaning, enjoying herself actually. Surrounded by people she knew, people she didn't.

At the end of the night she found herself sitting in her office on the verge of tears, not even thinking about what was happening on the other side of the glass wall, her earlier memories of her brother still haunted her and always would.

She was surprised that no one had found her, but when she heard feet shuffle and a slight cough she looked up, surprise fading.

_Jace_.

Was it so wrong that even when she was mad that she just wanted to forgive him? 'What are you doing here?' her voice a little shaky.

'I could see you in here, upset. I know you aren't happy with me so I wasn't sure whether I should come or not, then I found myself here, staring down at you, and all I want to do is hug you, comfort you, ask you what's wrong, but I was wrong, I should probably go get Simon, he is here by the way, and he is probably better at dealing with you any way...' Jace was rambling, that wasn't like him at all.

'Jace...' she was unsure about what she wanted, but she knew she didn't want to lie to him anymore, and she didn't want to deny herself of him anymore. It was wrong to stay angry with him for lying when she was doing the same. 'Stay,' her voice still a little weak.

He walked back to her, standing a few metres in front of her. She closed the distance between them and hugged his torso to hers, she was such a sap, not being able to hold her man for less than a day and she already forgave him, _but there as more to it than that_, the voice reminded her.

His muscles tensed slightly before relaxing into her and wrapping his arms around her and playing with her hair.

He rest his chin on her head and she felt tears brimming in her eyes.

'Jace, take me home,' her voice was all over the place now, she knew she would at least have to tell him something, she could live lying anymore, and maybe he would tell her something too.

When they arrived at the bottom of the steps to Clary's apartment Jace grabbed her wrist and stopped her, but she looked in his eyes, searching for something, and when she found it she tugged on her wrist and followed her through the front door and to her apartment.

She sat him down on the couch and sat a little way from him herself.

'Jace, I have something to tell you,' she started to sob, but when he began to comfort her she pushed him away. He looked hurt, but she kept a hand on his arm as a gesture to tell him it was alright.

'What is it Clary?' he prompted.

'When I was six...' my voice faltered slightly, 'Let's just say my father wasn't the nicest man,'

'Did he hurt you?' Jace's voice was quite.

'No, but my mother and brother he did.' Jace looked quite shocked.

'Brother?' I ignored the question and carried on with slight hesitation.

'I-I was his princess, he would never hurt me until it came down to it, but just a few months after my sixth birthday he-he,' I let out a shuddery breath and looked Jace in the eye. 'I watched my brother die on the kitchen floor, I watched as my father, the man who I was supposed to look up to, the man who was supposed to teach me how to ride a bike, the man who I was supposed to talk to for awkward opposite gender advice, killed my older brother on the kitchen floor, stabbing him, and stabbing him again...' my voice filled with rage trailed off as I began to shake uncontrollably.

'My mother and I left the next day, she met Luke, who is now my father, and I got on with life, you know, Jordan, my brother, would be the same age as you right now,' when Clary looked back at Jace she could see the anger in his eyes about what her father had done.

Instead of acting out and punching something he grabbed her, pulled her close and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

'I'm just glad you are not hurt,' she was glad he said, 'not hurt' instead of 'okay', because she wasn't, she figured she should probably tell him about her parents but she was a bit emotionally drained. They sat for a few minutes together, him holding her, before he quietly asked, 'Where are your parents?'

She pretended to be asleep, evening her breath, calming her muscles, but in her effort she really did fall asleep in his arms, and fell asleep with the light pressure of Jace stroking her hair.

**A/N: IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER! But for those who review I will give you a shout out in the next chapter :D oh, and im never good with the fights and make ups so tell me if it was okay!**

**Also I maybe have a surprise ;)**

**LOTSA LOVES**

**-JAY.**

_****_

**JUST ONE QUICK WORD I WANTED TO SAY... ****URGENT****!**

**If anyone wants to be a beta for me then please review or PM me :D greatly appreciated! !**


	8. Dreams and Secrets Untold

**A/N: im not going to lie... or make excuses... im a really bad person and im sorry this took so long :s**

**I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

_Previously;_

'_I'm just glad you are not hurt,' she was glad he said, 'not hurt' instead of 'okay', because she wasn't, she figured she should probably tell him about her parents but she was a bit emotionally drained. They sat for a few minutes together, him holding her, before he quietly asked, 'Where are your parents?'_

_She pretended to be asleep, evening her breath, calming her muscles, but in her effort she really did fall asleep in his arms, and fell asleep with the light pressure of Jace stroking her hair._

_Chapter 8 – Dreams and Secrets Untold_

After they fell asleep on the couch Clary dreamt, she dreamt she was in a house, running down a hallway, it was one of those dreams when you're running but not getting anywhere, Clary could hear the screams ringing in her ears, when she got to her destination she found the last thing she had hoped for, what she had hoped for was Jace, and maybe no screams. What she found was her brother, lying on the floor, her father a malicious smile spread on his face. She watched her father walk out of the room and she stared at Jordan in horror, her mother walked in the door Valentine had left from, Luke following in after her. They looked down at Jordan, shook their heads and shed a few tears, but then left her standing where she was.

They didn't even acknowledge her, she was calling to them, she woke with her legs thrashing and the sound of herself calling out to her lost mother.

She heard Jace calming her, 'Clary, it's alright, I'm here,' he hugged her to him.

They were on the couch, she was half on top of him and he had his muscled arms around her, stroking her hair, soothingly.

'So-Sorry,' she half sobbed.

'No, it's not your fault,' he murmured. Gripping him tighter she let out another shudder of sobs.

When she stopped Jace gingerly asked, 'Clary, what else happened to you?' his voice had a sense curiosity.

'A, a little while ago, I was happy everything was good, Jocelyn and Luke got married, and we all lived together... I got up one morning and they were gone, just gone, left me a few things and left, no note, all I know is every week five hundred dollars is deposited in to my bank account... and that's it,' she looked up at Jace with wide eyes, she had just admitted everything, it fell out of her mouth like leaves in the autumn.

Jace watched her for a moment, and she could see the words turning over in his head, watching how his expression changed from seriousness to anger, but in the end his features were masked in a sense of something she couldn't place.

'Oh, Clary...' he hugged her closer, 'Come on, I want to take you somewhere,' he pulled her up and pushed her to the bathroom.

Clary looked back at him for a second and he raised an eyebrow, 'Do you want me to help you?' he winked and she blushed, muttering no.

After showering and dressing in a tight pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue and white striped tank top, going for the black stilettos and leaving her blazing hair in curls to her waist. She surprised herself when choosing heels, she always wore flats when she wasn't at the gallery, but she supposed it was because she didn't want appear short next to Jace.

When she walked out in to the lounge room Jace was sprawled on the couch, one hand behind his head, the other holding her remote and flicking through the channels. When he looked up and smirked she stuck a pose, throwing one hand above her head, the other on her hip, bending her knees and pulling a surprised look. He chuckled and walked over to her throwing the remote on the couch, he pulled her close and peppered small kisses on her mouth, short and sweet.

Jace led Clary out the door, hand in hand.

He led her to breakfast first, their favourite restaurant, Taki's.

They ate together, and left, Jace taking her through the park, still hand in hand. Clary received numerous glares of most of New York's girls. She watched Jace from the corner of her eye, he was looking down at her, they stopped in the middle of Central Park, near a fountain that looked like it should have been an entrance to a secret underground world full of magical creatures.

He looked around for a second, and then looked back down at her, with the biggest smirk on his face, a twinkle in his eye.

Before she could blink his lips crashed on her, she lopped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, his tongue touched her bottom lip, she opened her mouth a gasp and she could feel the smirk on his lips as they continued to kiss.

When they stopped and she looked around, New York's women had stopped glaring, and now were openly staring, mouths slack. Clary's cheeks flamed, and a small smile on her lips as she looked at the ground and pulled Jace along with her.

After walking for a bit Jace's face grew serious, he looked at her for a minute before muttering something to himself and telling her, 'I'm ready now,' she nodded and he lead her through the streets, gripping her hand like it was his life line.

As they walked through the city, she was lead to a neighbourhood which was known for the fact it wasn't the safest.

They approached an alley way and she say Jace visibly shake, she wrapped an arm around his waist and he hugged her closer.

'This, this is where my father died,' he walked into the mouth of the alley and knelt down, touching the ground, 'when I was little we used to walk through here all the time, nothing ever happened, but this time- this time a man came out of nowhere, and before I knew it he had shot my father and fled the scene,' Clary knelt beside him and hugged his shoulders, murmuring sweet nothings.

'The police were called, paramedics to, but it was too late, they dragged me off, I had watched my own father die in my arms, a kid should never have to do that.' He finished, but Clary felt like there were more to it, but it took him a bit to admit that, and she wasn't going to push it.

'It's okay, you did the best you could, you were a kid,' she soothed, but it seemed to enrage him, he rocketed to his feet looking down at her.

'But it's not alright! I knew something was going to happen that night! I knew it would and it did!' he shouted down at her.

'How did you know? You were just a kid,' she replied calmly.

'I _knew _because I _heard_ and I _know_ who killed him, and I sure as hell will never forget.' His voice void of all emotion.

**A/N: Yea, I'm going to leave it like that... cause im the nicest person! But i can get straight on to Chap 9 cause im home sick! So yeah :D sorry if its to short!**

**You know what can make this story even better? If you review and tell me what you want :D haha**


	9. Confessions and Back To School

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS... sorry I always forget!**

_Previously;_

_'But it's not alright! I knew something was going to happen that night! I knew it would and it did!' he shouted down at her._

_'How did you know? You were just a kid,' she replied calmly._

_'I _knew_because I _heard _and I _know_ who killed him, and I sure as hell will never forget.' His voice void of all emotion._

_Chapter 9 – Back To School_

'Why didn't you tell someone?' her voice soft.

'Because my uncle is the kind of man, who kills whoever gets in his way,' his voice shook a little but was still drained of emotion. 'Hodge Starkweather, the man who would kill his own brother to get a girl, what a grace to the family name,' Jace laughed bitterly.

They had begun walking out of the mouth of the alley when Clary said, 'Starkweather? Your name is Jace Herondale? And how did you know it was him who killed your dad?' she was a little confused.

'My last name is Herondale because Hodge has been disowned by the family, he did something in the family along while before I was born, only my dad talked to him, and then he went and did this to him.'

She waited for him to continue, Clary could see he was trying to keep his temper low, 'I know it was him because, being a kid, I was hiding, waiting for someone to find me, I had managed to squeeze between the desk and wall, efficiently hiding from everyone, then I heard it...' he stared straight ahead, eyes blank like he was there again.

_FLASHBACK! (Even though Clary wasn't there) THIRD PERSON P.O.V._

_Jace was hiding between his father desk and the wall in the study of their house, he heard the door open, expecting some to be looking for him, he did this often but he lowered his breathing and strained to listen._

'_Know. I want that gun, Thursday night, I know for a fact he will be there then, he will probably be with his son, just get me the gun, I will take him out myself if I have to...' Jace didn't listen on further, he was young but not stupid, he was quite clever for a kid, sharp too. That is how Jace found out not to mess with his uncle. _

_He didn't say anything, he wouldn't get hurt, and all he had to was remember on Thursday to tell his dad he didn't want to walk through that neighbourhood.  
>END FLASHBACK! Clary P.O.V.<em>

Once he told her she immediately felt sorry for him, having the burden of that secret almost all of his life.

'I used to love my uncle...' his facial expression changed and he was smirking, 'enough of that come one, I'm hungry, and it's dinner.' Clary hadn't even noticed the sun setting.

'Okay,' she smiled and followed him, he loped his arm around her neck and kissed her cheek, she blushed.

o.O.o

It was two weeks before going back to school; Clary and Jace had spent the summer together, happy and blissful. Clary still did her internship with his mother but they didn't worry about anyone else, he would hang out in her office while she worked, on her lunch breaks they would sit and talk or kiss.

Three days before school began again Clary thought of the summer, the times with Jace, gossiping to Isabelle, the few sleepovers, game nights with Simon, it had been good.

She doesn't remember exactly how it happened but she had an epiphany. It started when she was thinking of Jace, she missed him terribly, and right now his arms would have been wrapped around her, holding her close to his body.

Then it just popped in to her head. _I love him. I love Jace Herondale._

But with that realisation she came to another, he was Jace Herondale, major player at their high school, he kept her around for the summer he didn't truly want her, why would he when at school he could have people like Aline, and Kaelie from school. She was the art geek, and he was the hot football star with mother's money behind him. She almost burst out in tears, but willed sleep to take her so the days would pass and get on with healing the hurt. She loved him and he would b=never love her back.

They wouldn't see each other until school; her mother told her she needed a break from him, even though during summer she encouraged her to get out of the house ad see him more.

Isabelle came over the day before school and helped Clary pick her outfit, they talked to.

'Okay, we have work to do, no longer will you sit and the art/geek table, you are promoted to the popular table, by me,' Isabelle beamed, 'And Simon too, of course.'

'It's okay Isabelle, just take Simon, I don't think everyone will be very open with me sitting with them,' Isabelle looked clueless.

'Clary Fray, you are dating Jace Herondale, you deserve to sit at that table.' Isabelle said defiantly, Clary groaned.

'Isabelle,' she sighed, deciding her words, 'yes, I'm going out with Jace, now. He just wanted someone to keep around for the summer, trust me.'

'Clary! You don't know do you?' Isabelle seemed dumbfounded.

'What?' Clary defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

'He loves you, you haven't seen him, he lights up when you're around, frowns go to smiles, he is nice, less cocky, less arrogant, he is a whole other person when you are around him. He hasn't even looked at another girl since he met you! When he was Jessica,' Jessica, another school slut, 'he still looked at other girls, even chatted up a few when we went clubbing. He loves you, trust _me._' Isabelle's voice was earnest.

'Okay,' Clary sighed again, giving up, maybe she was right? And continued to watch Isabelle pick her outfit.

She laid out on the bed a pair of black leggings a blue tank top, the only black beret beanie that Clary owned and sitting on the floor was a pair of black lace up army boots, Clary's favourite.

Isabelle still didn't know about Clary's parents so she led her out of the house as she was done choosing her outfit.

o.O.o

As Clary slung her bag over her shoulder and stuffed it with pens, pencils, notebooks, and her sketch book, picked up her keys, purse and phone, she was out the door on her way to school, it was close to a twenty minute walk.

Along the way somewhere she felt a presence next to her, _Jace,_ she thought immediately, but was met with a pair of black eyes where there should have been gold, Sebastian.

'Hey you!' she greeted, still happy.

'Hey,' he shoulder bumped her as they continued to school together, falling in to step together.

'How was your summer? Wait, what school are you going to?' she asked excitedly.

'Uh, this place called The Institute? Sounds stuck up, I like it.' Sebastian chuckled, 'my summer was good, and we didn't get to get that coffee,'

'Oh, sorry, I was...' she paused for a second, 'busy, I guess.' And for a minute she doubted herself, _why didn't she say anything about being with Jace?_

**A/N: Sorry it's short again and I left it at a cliffy :s but the next one should be up soon!**

**BUT REVIEW :D thanks.**


	10. Completely Honest

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

_Previously;_

'_Uh, this place called The Institute? Sounds stuck up, I like it.' Sebastian chuckled, 'my summer was good, and we didn't get to get that coffee,'_

'_Oh, sorry, I was...' she paused for a second, 'busy, I guess.' And for a minute she doubted herself, _why didn't she say anything about being with Jace?

_Chapter 10 – Completely Honest_

Why didn't she mention she had a boyfriend? Is what Clary thought all the way to school, which she was late to, but she managed to be in her class room before it was so late that she would have gotten in trouble.

She found Isabelle in her first period Math class and was happy to sit next to her and gossip most of the lesson. She went to Spanish, and then made her way to English.

She entered the class early and took a table down the back, someone slid into the seat next her and she felt goose bumps raise on her arms.

'Hey,' his voice was husky and whispered.

'Hi,' she turned to look him in the eye.

'Where have you been?' he didn't seem to doubt her, but she was unsure when he would drop the bomb, he still hadn't touched her and usually this long together they had at least hugged.

'Uh, I was late walking,' she answered truthfully.

'Why didn't you say I could have given you a lift?' he sounded a little hurt.

'I-' before she could finish the teacher waltzed in apologizing for being late and then getting in to all the stuff we needed to know.

At the end of the class Clary bolted out of the room, Jace hot on her trail as she ran to the back of the field, even when they were supposed to be on their way to science right now.

'Clary!' Jace yelled and came to a stop a few metres in front of her, 'what's wrong?'

'_What's wrong?_ How long were you going to drag it out? What were you just going to expect me to know? Were you going to say it at lunch in front of everyone? Were you going to string me along for the week and let me down on the weekend?' she shouted at him.

'Clary, please-' his voice soft, taking a few steps forward.

'Don't! She shouted, 'don't you dare come near me, I don't ever, _ever_, want to see you again.' She said through gritted teeth, fury rolling off her in waves.

'Clary, wait!' he called but stayed where he was as she ran back to school and straight in to the girls bathrooms where she finally allowed herself to cry, letting all her anger out.

o.O.o

The bell rang for lunch and Clary's stomach rumbled; signalling to her she should eat something.

She walked in to the cafeteria and met no one's eyes, bought a bottle of water and apple and made her way to the art/geek table as Isabelle had called it; she could feel her eyes slightly puffy, not as bad but still a little. She drank and ate as the rest of them talked animatedly, describing this and that, all the while she could feel the looks of all her other friends on her back.

She didn't stay long, just to finish her food and drink, then she got up and walked out the doors leading to the field again, she was thankful to whoever that she had Art last because she knew it would calm her.

She walked to the bleachers when she heard someone behind her.

'Clary,' their voice was as familiar to her as sunshine, or breathing, but she didn't want it to be, not anymore.

'What, do you want, Jace?' she turned around and felt the tears well in her eyes, ready for another explosion of anger that he always pulled out of her.

'I want to talk to you,' he said and she looked at him, waiting for the golden god to continue.

'Do you want to do it now? Go on dump me, right here right now,' anger welled up in her, him too.

'Clary if you are so fixated that I'm going to break up with you why don't you break up with me?' fear of losing Clary and anger cause him to shout out, she could see it on his face.

'Because...' a second ago Clary was yelling out of anger, and now she was mumbling like a scared fool.

'Why, Clary? Because why?' he questioned, stepping closer and closer, til the point where she had to look up to continue staring in his eyes, 'Why?'

'Because I love you, Jace Wayland, I love you, and I can't stay mad at you, or dump you, and I know for sure that when you realise I'm just an art nerd you want to have fun over the summer with, someone to keep your bed warm for you, that I am going to cry until there are no tears left, because the day you dump me, is the day that I will cease to exist.' with that left in his head Clary ran to class, she hadn't realised she was crying, or shaking, or completely drenched in rain.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

He expected Clary to call him or something; surely she would want a lift to school? Or maybe they could walk together. They hadn't seen each other in days, but the summer had been great, the two of them had grown closer and closer, sure, at the start Jace had had intentions for it to be just for the summer, but he thought now he could really go serious with her.

He could see themselves growing old together, married with children, living in some small town. He had to admit that he like having Clary all to himself.

When he got to school he went to class, funny, how they had gone out the whole summer and he still didn't know where her locker was, what classes he had with her.

In English he sat alone, it was his strong subject and he preferred to work alone, but then in walked Clary.

'Hey,' his voice felt rough, he hadn't really talked at all today though.

'Hi,' her voice sounded tight, hiding some emotion.

'Where were you?' Jace was just curious; maybe she had something to do this morning? Maybe she was out getting him some present for some anniversary he had forgotten. She looked like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but what did the other shoe hold?

'Uh, I was late walking,' her voice truthful but still tight.

'Why didn't you say I could have given you a lift?' his voice portrayed a little hurt, something he not used to.

'I-' the teacher walked in and she was a little relieved she didn't have to answer.

I was a little annoyed at the fact that the teacher chose then to walk in, more to the fact I would have to wait til end of class to speak to her again.

When class finished Clary was out of the room in a blitz, but Jace was fast to follow.

She led him to the back of the field, he knew no one was out here often, he had called after her in her mad rush, but she didn't turn back.

'Clary! What's wrong?' he was just metres in front of her.

'_What's wrong? _How long were you going to drag it out? What were you just going to expect me to know? Were you going to say it at lunch in front of everyone? Were you going to string me along for the week and let me down on the weekend?' Clary's voice was strained but still strong.

'Clary,' he took a few steps towards her, 'please-'

'Don't! Don't you dare come near me, I don't ever, _ever_, want to see you again.' The anger rippled off her, leaving him stunned.

'Clary, wait!' he called as he watched her run back to the main buildings of The Institute.

Jace felt a disappointment well up inside him; she thought he was just stringing her along?

o.O.o

Jace returned to his classes, silent and furious.

He didn't see Clary until lunch; she brought a bottle of water and an apple and walked to the table full of people who enjoyed art and were defined as geeks. She sat with her backs to them, he looked at Isabelle and Simon, they watched her as well. She finished her lunch and got up, walking out towards the bleachers.

Jace followed her out, hoping he would get a chance to speak.

'Clary,' he called softly.

'What, do you want, Jace?' when she turned he could see tears brimming, he felt the urge to wipe them away, but knew he probably shouldn't.

He thought for a second, 'I want to talk to you,' not even sure what he wanted to say, there was no way he could sum up all his new emotions in to one sentence.

'Do you want to do it now? Go on dump me, right here right now,' he felt the sudden burst of anger and jealousy, that if he dumped her she could become anyone else's, he didn't want that.

'Clary if you are so fixated that I'm going to break up with you why don't you break up with me?' he shouted out of anger, he was being selfish, he wanted her to himself, his alone.

'Because...' her angry from shouting died out quickly and he could see the scared look in her eye.

'Why, Clary? Because why?' he pushed, hoping that she would tell him 'Why?'

'Because I love you, Jace Wayland, I love you, and I can't stay mad at you, or dump you, and I know for sure that when you realise I'm just an art nerd you want to have fun over the summer with, someone to keep your bed warm for you, that I am going to cry until there are no tears left, because the day you dump me, is the day that I will cease to exist.' He watched as Clary turned and ran as it began to rain.

'I love you too,' he whispered to himself.

'It's a pity isn't it? That you love her, and she thinks you are going to dump her, poor Clary, but I'll be there,' a dark voice spoke from the shadows, 'I'll be there when she realises she loves me more.' The voice radiated a certain persona; he heard the person who belonged to the voice chuckled and he heard them walk away, and he wondered to himself, _who the hell was it?_

**A/N: Sorry if you have to read this again :/ but I added more :D**


	11. In The End

**A/N: Thanks for being patient! Loves to everyone :D and a shirtless Jace!**

**SHOUT OUTS AT THE BOTTOM!**

_Previously;_

_He watched as Clary turned and ran as it began to rain._

'_I love you too,' he whispered to himself._

'_It's a pity isn't it? That you love her, and she thinks you are going to dump her, poor Clary, but I'll be there,' a dark voice spoke from the shadows, 'I'll be there when she realises she loves me more.' The voice radiated a certain persona; he heard the person who belonged to the voice chuckled and he heard them walk away, and he wondered to himself_, who the hell was it?

_Chapter 11 – In The End_

**CLARY'S P.O.V.**

Clary went home after blurting out what she had to Jace; she didn't feel like being harassed by Isabelle, or anyone.

When she got in to her apartment she slammed the door, thankful for once she didn't have any parents, but she took it back immediately, she would give anything to her mother and Luke back, anything.

She slept for hours, and hours, and hours, which meant she missed the second day of school and was late for the third.

She showered and dressed, grabbed her essentials and ran out the door.

She stopped by the front office to sign in and made her way to her third period class, _great_, she thought. When she entered the classroom she was way early, only the people who ran to their classes were there. She sat in her spot and lowered her hair like a curtain around her. She mentally scolded herself when she felt her skin tingle in anticipation for his touch.

'Clary?' his voice seemed to contain a sense of surprise that she was there.

She half blushed and scolded herself again, 'What?' her voice seemed cold and desolate.

'Tonight, can I come over I need to talk to you, and before you say no, I need you to listen.' His voice seemed to hold a kind of authority.

She thought it over for a second before nodding and getting on with the work.

o.O.o

When she got home she made herself a coffee, she thought about lunch how she could feeling her two best friend's and Jace's eyes on her back, she didn't flee this time, and it worked to her plan, if she didn't flee Jace would have no reason to follow her.

She told herself this was it; this is when he would break up with her. The tension between them grew stronger and stronger as they walked home together, on the foot path she distanced herself and at the door he waited a few steps down.

He seemed nervous; she didn't know whether it was good or bad.

'Clary,' she loved it when his voice was husky.

'Yes?' she poured the now made coffee into her cup and walked back to her small dining table, Jace sat opposite her.

'What I wanted to say is...' a light blush bloomed in his cheeks. She had never really seen her before, 'I think its better...' he stumbled over his word.

'Just spit it out Jace, I don't really have time,' on her way to her locker after lunch Sebastian asked her if she would like coffee, she agreed, but she still hadn't told him about Jace.

'Really? And where do you have to be so importantly?' his tone became clipped.

'Sebastian, he invited me to coffee,' her tone changing to defensive.

'Well dear Clary, that would be called cheating,' he became cocky and sarcastic when he was upset she noticed.

'Well, Jace honey,' she stood up and grabbed her hand bag, 'it's just coffee,' she walked to the door and ushered him out.

'If it's just coffee you won't mind if I come along,' he seemed smug, but she would show him.

'Sure, I don't mind at all,' she smile, not genuinely and walked out the door after Jace.

When they got to the coffee house she saw Sebastian waiting, he seemed surprised to see Jace.

'Sorry, I had to bring this one along,' she stood in front of him, smiling.

He smiled at her to, standing to kiss her cheek before she sat down.

Jace sat to, ignored by both Clary and Seb.

'So...' Seb begun but looked over at Jace.

'Don't worry about him, pretend he isn't here. I do.' She said smugly.

'That's not what you said last night,' Jace chuckled and she hit him, hard. 'Ow,' he rubbed his arm.

'Okay... I was thinking, did you want to go on a date?' Clary looked delighted, but her smile seemed to falter for a moment, Sebastian didn't notice, but Jace did.

Clary agreed and they talked for a bit more before Clary had to leave.

'Sorry, mum doesn't want me out to late...' she trailed off slightly, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

He leant down to kiss her but Jace ripped him to face, him, but Jace looked at Clary, 'Now that my dear, _is _cheating,' he seemed to radiate a smug sense.

'_Cheating?' _Sebastian shot through the roof.

'I maybe sort of, maybe, going out with Jace,' she said casually.

Sebastian looked incredulous and stormed off.

Clary scowled at Jace and turned in the opposite direction to Seb, Jace followed.

'Jace, can you go away? Haven't you ruined enough of my life? Or do you think it is fun to follow people and destroy their lives?' she said sarcastically with a bit of curiosity underlying her tone.

'Oh, I think it is fun, but you Clarissa, I never got to talk to you.' His voice turned from snarky to serious in the same sentence.

'Well, talk, cause now is the only chance you will get.' She crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

'I need you to know that I'm not going to dump you, I'm not going to leave you alone because you won't talk to me, I want to know you more than I do now, because Clary...' he pulled her close to him, hands holding hers, 'I'm falling in love with you,' his face was a mask of truthful seriousness, she could see in his eyes, he really did.

She was stunned, she was really lost for words, but a tiny voice popped in to her head that said, _actions speak louder than words_, and she kissed him, for what felt like forever, his arms wrapped around her and she finally felt safe, at home.

'So I'm guessing you do to?'

She was surprised that she didn't feel the harbouring resentment towards Jace anymore. She smiled at him and pressed her lips to his once more before taking his hand and leading him to her apartment, 'Stay?' her voice was quiet as she shut the door behind her.

Jace raised his eyebrows to her, 'Not like that,' she pushed him towards her bedroom, 'come on,' he followed her in, shutting the door behind her.

He still hadn't spoken, he sat on her bed and watched her bustle about her room, she picked up her pyjama's and walked to the bathroom, winking on her way.

Jace lay on her bed, feet dangling over the edge, arms behind his head, relaxed and golden looking, she had missed him so much.

She wore the pyjama's she had on the first night they spent together, the night she was supposed to spend gossiping and watching movies with Izzy.

He looked over and her, a smile on his lips, she crawled up next to him and curled in to his side.

'It's good to have you back,' he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head as she drifted to sleep, safe at home, she smiled in her sleep.

o.O.o

Clary and Jace were ready for school early and slowly walked to school, hand in hand, has had become custom when they were together.

'There is one thing I have to ask, what about school? I'm the art geek and you're the popular man whore,' she spoke as casually as she would talk about what pizza topping she wanted, of the colour of the sky.

'What about school?' he looked down at her.

'Are we going to tell the school?' she looked back at him, full intensity.

'Yes,' she saw the truthfulness in his eyes.

She leant up on her toes and kissed him quickly before giggling and running away, she could feel him chasing after her, when he caught her they were a block away from school, his arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back against his chest, she was able to feel his muscles through their thin shirts.

She laughed and they finished their way to school.

o.O.o

At lunch Clary sat with all of the others, actually enjoying herself, laughing.

Jace had a gleam in his eye and he smirked at her as he stood up on his chair.

'Jace, what are you doing?' she hissed.

'Everyone, everyone!' Jace called the cafeteria to attention.

Some people stared, some people yelled 'what's', the girls looked dreamily up at him.

'I just want everyone to know that I, Jace Wayland, love the one and only, Clary Fray.' He jumped down from his chair and pulled Clary to her feet, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her, she wound her hand through his hair which she always had thought felt like silk, when they pulled apart the cafeteria had finished cheering, Jace rest his forehead on hers, breath fanning across her face, she smiled, delighted that everyone knew Jace was hers.

o.O.o

Clary looked at the man she loved; he hadn't changed since high school. Golden hair, golden skin tone, his eyes still the varying shades of gold. He was still muscled, still had the same smile that lit up his face whenever he looked at her, the same twinkle in his eye. She loved him with all her heart.

They grew up together, starting with the summer that brought them together, they finished high school and neither went to college, Clary was offered full time at Jace's mother gallery, Jace got a job at a car shop. He moved in to Clary's apartment.

Magnus and Alec were still together; Simon and Isabelle were now engaged, expecting a baby boy in four months, planning to get married in two.

On the night of Clary's 23rd birthday Jace lead her for a midnight picnic in central park, Clary thought it would be too dangerous, but Jace had told her he would protect her, and that was enough for her.

Now she was staring at him, with all the love in the world, words ringing in her ears, words she heard before, or just a new epiphany, _love is a fickle thing_, the voice rang,_ but in the end if it's true it will always be worth it_.

She knew it was true, because standing in a tuxedo, grinning proudly at her, was the man she was about to marry.

She grinned back at him. Her wedding dress a silk material that clung to her body in the right places, fabric bunched across the bodice.

While dancing Jace leaned down to whisper in her ear, 'You look beautiful, I love you so much Clarissa Fray,' his breath on her neck made her shiver and he chuckled, 'I love how I can still make you shiver.' She kissed him to shut him up, smiling all the way.

o.O.o

Seven months, one week and three days was one of the worst days of her life.

It started at her home, she was doing her washing on one of her few days off, she did need a day to was all her beautiful outfits that she wore to work.

There was a knock at the door; maybe Jace had come to surprise her for lunch. When she opened the door she was met with Sebastian, she had almost forgotten about him, being wrapped up in the beginnings of her new life with Jace.

'Sebastian...' she stood a little awkward, thanking God she had gotten showered and dressed today.

He looked upset, running a hand through his hair, 'Why Clary? Why?' he seemed agitated.

'Why what?' they still stood in the door way, she walked out and closed the door, feeling the key in her back pocket.

'You know why, Clary, don't pretend you don't,' he paced a little, running his hand through his hand again.

'Sebastian, I'm not so sure I do,' she replied kind of scared.

'I love you Clary, and I know you love me to! Don't bother denying.' Before Clary could say anything else she felt his lips on hers, in Sebastian's arms she didn't feel like safe like she did with Jace, she didn't feel the warmth she felt with Jace, her skin didn't tingle where Sebastian touched her.

She pushed him backwards, off her, 'Sebastian, don't ever touch me again, I am not in love with you, and I'm married,' she pointed to her wedding and engagement bands.

Before she knew it she was being pushed against the wall, and before anything else might have happened she saw Jace out of the corner of her eyes, pulling Sebastian away from her and laying in to him.

The momentary surprise lapse wore off fast and Clary stood near the edge of the stairs, she gasped as Sebastian pounded in to Jace before turning back to Clary and reaching out, she hiccupped and stepped backwards, shoe catching on the last stair and she fell, air whizzing around her before she crashed down on the stairs, she landed on the floor with a sickening crack.

'Clary,' she could her Jace's voice, and the warm liquid flooding through her hair, pooling around her. Before she could do anything else the world went black.

**A/N: Ah ha! I am an awesome evil person! Thanks for everything guys! Oooo, what is going to happen to Clary?**

**And since this story is coming to an end so I think you should all read my other one Beautiful Stranger :D or if you are in to Twilight, Not Destroyed.**

**Bagginsisthename**: I am feeling better now thank you just in time for the weekend! Haha

**Bookninja15: **Thank you for being with me from the start I have read some of your other stories and I love them!

**Invisibleme1835: **Thank you for also giving me loads of feed back! Means the world :D

**This chapter goes to: Bagginsisthename, invisbleme1835, Bookninja15, normally-challenged, Maya, kelly95, my middle name is SARCASM, jmads, Danger Star, lowshie, FANFICaddict001, Nikki Gragol, firecrushedcat, Brittm123, Candace 14, smith 041, .JaceX and First Death.**

**And all those who favourite/alerted :D**

**You all mean the world to me and your review makes my day :D**


	12. AN I REALLY AM SO SORRY!

**A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry i haven't updated in like... forever! I just have stuff going on and im finding it hard to write! **

**You have to be in the mood to write... and i just haven't... so i am sincerely apologising! For not updating... and to all those who thought this was a chapter...**

**Just letting you know im not dead and that the story will go on!**

**For those who liked this story i suggest reading my other Beautiful Stranger... if you haven't already...**

**I REALLY AM SO SORRY!**

**-Jay xoxo **

**and for anyone who noticed the notes were the same... well, a little different... between my two stories... A SHIRTLESS JACE FOR YOU...  
><strong>


End file.
